


You Won't Break Me

by Formysakeamaryllis



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formysakeamaryllis/pseuds/Formysakeamaryllis
Summary: Kitten's life was going pretty good. She had her loving husband and they had just adopted a little girl, a two year old who was one of the sweetest little girls on the planet. But one afternoon, Kitten gets a funny feeling and suddenly her life is turned upside down.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), original female character/original female characters
Kudos: 2





	1. The beginning

Kitten knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her stomach. A tightening in her throat made it even worse. She looked over to the 2 and a half year old they had just adopted 3 months ago and she knew she had to get her safe whatever was causing this feeling was coming for her.

"Izzy, mommy needs you to go hide under the stairs like we practiced. Take mommy's phone and if you hear screaming hit this button and talk to whoever answers the phone." Kitten had to get her there quickly the dread filling her was growing by the second. Izzy took one look at her mother and nodded, taking the phone and running to the little hiding spot under the stairs that had a door she could lock from the inside just in case.

Kitten watched as her daughter was safely locked under the stairs. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and before Kitten could answer it the door was being kicked in. Standing there in the doorway was Kitten's number one enemy and someone she used to trust. Zayn and Liam stood there, Zayn had a knife in his hand and Kitten knee it was meant for her. She knew they were here to see her die but she wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Where's the girl?" Liam snapped and Kitten was careful not to choke on her own spit at the venom in Liam's tone.

"She's not here. She's over at Alice and Emmy's for the night." Kitten lied hoping they believed her. Though it would be over her dead body that they got hands on Izzy.she promised to always protect the little girl and this was no exception.

"You're lying." Zayn accused and he was right but she wasn't going to let him in on that. He didn't know for sure she was lying

"I'm not but whatever. Over my dead body will you get to her either way." She growled ready to take them on in a fight for her life to save Izzy's because that's what mothers did for their babies.

"That can be arranged." Liam spoke unkindly."I'll search the house. You do what you want with her." Liam pushed past Zayn and Kitten was glad the door blended in with the stairs and that it locked so Izzy was safe no matter what. The question was would Kitten survive. She was going to do her best to survive that was for sure.

"It'll be my pleasure to kill you." She rolled her eyes he had tried and failed to kill her before. She just had to fight as hard as she could. Zayn lunged at her striking her hand with the knife and she let out a loud enough scream that Izzy would hear and hit the emergency call button. She really hoped her little girl was strong enough to do this because he had the upper hand and Kitten didn't want to die today.

\---  
Izzy heard the scream as she cowered in the corner of the small cubby where only she fit. She fumbled with the phone hitting the button her mommy told her too and held it up to her ear hoping whoever she was calling could help her. She was scared out of her mind and she knew she had to talk quietly or the bad men would find her.

"911 dispatch what is your emergency?" The dispatcher picked up waiting for an answer. "Hello?"

"Bad men are hurting mommy" she whispered into the phone. "Mommy screaming, please help." Tears were starting to roll down the little girl's face as she held the phone to her face, able to hear banging and more screaming close to where she was hiding. "Please help," she begged.

"How old are you honey?" The dispatcher sent out two police officers to a possible break in and assault advising them she was getting information from a child. So to be wary of the situation. Thankfully the phone had emergency location services so Ozzy didn't need the address to her house to get help.

"Two" she answered even quieter. "I can hear mommy screaming and the bad man is screaming too. Please help my mommy." She begged her whole body shaking as she pressed herself against the wall desperate for help.

"The police are on their way sweetie. Just keep talking to me. Can you hear anything they are screaming?" Izzy listened to the yelling someone was mad they couldn't find her and mommy was just yelling that she wouldn't let them get their hands on Izzy ever. Then another voice promising to kill her mommy yelled.

"They are looking for me. Mommy won't tell them where I'm hiding. They are mad about that. They say they are going to kill mommy." She repeated what she heard and her body shook wanting to go help her mommy but knowing she wasn't safe outside of her closet. Mommy always said if she was hiding in the closet don't come out until police knock and ask to come in.

"You stay hidden, sweetheart." The dispatcher tried to sooth her the best she could but it was hard when she could hear the yelling and the sobs of the child were getting louder. "Officers are on their way, just gotta stay strong a little longer. You can do it sweetie. What's your name?"

"Izzy styles" the dispatcher froze. Everyone knew Harry styles and his wife recently adopted a little girl. She was talking to that little girl and her mommy was Harry's wife. She urged the officers to get there quicker.

\-------  
Zayn raised the knife to stab her a fourth time and hopefully final time when sirens rang outside. He dropped the knife and grabbed Liam and they both dodged out the back door before they could get caught by the police.

Kitten was laying on the kitchen floor fading in and out of consciousness she had been beaten with in an inch of her life and stabbed three times. Twice in the stomach and once in the chest, she wasn't sure she was going to live past ten minutes from now and she was terrified as she tried to stay awake as officers pushed their way into the house looking for her.

"In here," she was able to call out in a raspy voice before fading out of consciousness again.

\------

When officer Allman entered the house he could smell blood as could his partner officer Smith.their back up officer Everest and officer Howard pushed into the house going immediately to the raspy voice they heard in the kitchen. While officer Allman went looking for the little girl wanting to secure her.

"Ok Izzy, the police are there, can you come on out of your hiding spot? I'll stay on the phone with you until you are in an officer's arms ok?" The dispatcher asked knowing this could go bad quickly she could refuse to come out but much to the dispatchers surprise the little girl muttered and ok.

Izzy crawled to the door unlocking it and pushing it open spotting officer Allman. She immediately rushed to the officers legs scared out of her mind. He picked her up and took the phone from her.

"We've got her." He told the dispatcher before hanging up the phone. He uses it to call her husband shortly. "You're ok now." He promised and Izzy let out a loud sob no long worried about hiding it just wanting to let it out.


	2. To the Hospital

As the officers were calling for an ambulance and trying to get Kitten to stay awake, two females entered the scene. Matching worried faces at the officers in the house.

"Kitten!" One screamed, spotting the women on the floor.

"Where's Izzy" the other one asked immediately looking for the child that she loved so much. Officer Allman walked over to her with the sobbing child. "Oh baby Iz" the woman hummed as she slipped the distraught child from the officer. "I'm Emmy head of cyber security and that's my wife Alice, Kitten's sister. What happened?"

"We aren't sure. We only have her account of things and she was locked in a closet. The woman, her mother cant stay conscious enough to answer questions." Officer Allman explained and Emmy gently rubbed Izzy's back "do you know how to get ahold of the father?" Emmy looked over to Alice who was on the phone in tears.

"I think my wife has that covered." Emmy sighed moving to the couch rocking Izzy back and forth in her arms to try and calm her down. The ambulance arrived running in they pushed Alice out of the way to load Kitten up and get going, not wanting to waste a second with the condition she was in.

"I'm going to ride in the ambulance with her, I'll meet you at St. Sullivan's hospital." Alice called out as she followed the medics out of the house trying her best to keep it together though she was really falling apart. Kitten and Alice had been through so much together if Kitten died Alice would be inconsolable. Emmy would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about her wife as well as worried about her friend. Emmy stood back up with Izzy in her arms and looked at the officer for a brief moment.

"I'm going to go ahead and leave. If there's any way I can help please let me know." She told officer Allman before walking out of the room. First she went upstairs to Izzy's room grabbing some things to comfort the toddler like her blanket and her stuffed cat, a binky and a coloring book and crayons so she would have something to do when she calmed down. She packed it all in a diaper bag with one arm keeping Izzy balanced gently in her other arm.

She headed down stairs and grabbed some of the hand held applesauce things from the fridge trying to ignore the blood on the ground. She also grabbed Izzy's sippy cup and stuffed that in the diaper bag and then quickly she left the kitchen excusing herself as she walked past officers and out the front door. Carrying Izzy to her car, where there was a spare car seat because Alice and Emmy watched Izzy on a regular basis. Slowly Emmy peaked the little girl out of her arms and pressed her into the toddler seat. She got out the dummy, the stuffed cat and her sippy cup and strapped her in before giving her each item hoping to calm her down. The dummy seemed to help the sobbing along with the stuffed cat, the sobbing turning to sniffles.

"There you go sweet girl," emmy kissed her forehead and then climbed out of the back seat closing the door and climbing into the front seat as her phone rang. She picked up without looking at who it was as she strapped in. She put the person on speaker phone and pulled out of the drive. "Emmy speaking," she answered hoping she remembered where the hospital was.

"Hey Louis, what's going on?" Emmy looked down at her phone for a moment confused. He never called her. What was he doing now?

"What do you mean?" Emmy asked, trying to clear her head and drive safely. Though hearing louis voice seemed to calm the toddler in the back even further.

"I got this call from Harry fucking freaking out, all I could understand was that Kit's headed to the hospital. So I called Alice and she didn't answer so now I'm kind of freaking out," louis was starting to sound upset and Izzy started to sniffle again like his mood directly impacted hers.

"One you're on speaker and Izzy is in the back so calm down because you're upsetting her" Emmy didn't bother to scold him on the language part. The adults around her wouldn't have much of a filter while this was going on that much she knew.

"Why am I on speaker?" He calmed down as told not wanting to upset the girl he adored as a niece. "Hi Izzy, its gonna be ok baby girl." He ventured out hoping to comfort the little girl just a little bit. Emmy looked back at Izzy at a stop light and the little girl was watching the phone like it was her life but she had longer periods between sniffles and seemed to be going to sleep.

"Because I'm driving to the hospital to meet Alice who rode in the ambulance with Kitten." She kept her voice even. Though she felt mildly hysterical about the whole situation. She would have to check the security footage from the house when she got to the hospital, she had forgotten they had cameras installed last month after the incident with Liam hitting Kitten.

"What happened?" he stressed, trying to keep his voice calm.

"All we know is Kitten was attacked, viciously so." Emmy paused a flash of the blood on the floor behind her eyelids. Bloody footprints leading from the kitchen towards the stairs. They had been looking for something but what Emmy didn't know. "Izzy was hiding in the closet under the stairs when police got there. She's the one that called 911."

"The two year old called the police?" Louis questioned awe in his voice because that was a pretty big girl thing to do. "Who called you?"

"The security alarm went off on my phone so Alice and I wanted to make sure everything was ok at the house." She pulled up to the hospital and found a parking spit thankful that Izxy had calmed down significantly, discovering when she looked back that the girl had cried herself to sleep. Her heart ached. "We pulled up about as the ambulance did." She took Louis off speaker phone and turned off the car, getting out. She opened the back door and carefully pulled Izzy from her car seat waking her a little. She stuffed all the things back in the baby carrier and put it over her shoulder.

"You don't think Liam has anything to do with this do you?" Well she hadn't thought of it until now. Liam had been vilified in the media when it came out that he had been physically violent with Kitten over something stupid. The bruise on her face posted everywhere from the daily mail to tmi labeled as a popstar gone bad. He'd been furious at the reputation it gave him and he had called and threatened her but no one thought he was serious.

"He might be. He's been threatening her for weeks, I just don't think he's smart enough to do it on his own." She admitted. Emmy was never a fan of Liam, nor had Alice been there was just something about him that was unstable and uncertain that made them uneasy and had for a while. But he wasn't known for being particularly bright or calculated most of the things he did, were impulsive, not thought out or thought through. "Hold on Louis." She pulled the phone away from her ear as she got to the front desk. "Hi I'm looking for the waiting room for Kitten Styles? My wife is already here Alice Hale." The nurse looked at her then at Izzy before nodding.

"Just down that hallway to the right, first door." She directed and Emmy thanked her quietly before putting her phone back to her ear and heading down to the room.

"Sorry, I just got to the hospital." She told louis, entering the hospital room to find her wife in tears in the corner of the room talking on the phone through her tears. "Can I call you back later Lou?" She sat down in the chair next to her wife wanting a free arm to put around her distraught wife.

"Yeah….actually what hospital are you at?"

"St. Sullivan's, I'll see you when you get here." Emmy hummed into the phone before hanging up. She tucked her phone away before sliding her arm around her wife and pulling her into her body. "Kit's gonna be ok Ace. I know she is." She tried to reassure her wife who simply shook her head, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Harry just be safe getting here. I love you,'' Alice sniffled before hanging up. "She flatlined in the truck twice because she was losing so much blood." Alice cried her chest feeling like it was caving in seeing her best friend in such a bad state. She didn't know if she could live without Kitten.

"Kitten's a fighter babe," Emmy hummed kissing the top of her wife's head trying to convince herself of the same message. That Kitten could fight just a little longer, a little harder and she would make it. Alice sniffled and looked over at Izzy asleep on her wife's shoulder and a fresh wave of tears fell down her face.

"I'm so glad Izzy didn't get hurt. I don't know how she managed it but I'm so proud of her." Alice reached over and touched the toddler's back rubbing it gently as to not wake her.

"The officer said she was hiding in her emergency cubby when they got there. She's the one that called 911 and probably what tripped the alarm on my phone." Emmy explained repositioning the toddler a little further up on her shoulder since her arm was falling asleep. Alice's sad eyes went wide as she looked at the toddler.

"Kit must have sense something coming and had her hide." Alice knew her friend and the likelihood she would have her phone near her toddler on a regular basis was little to none but if there was an emergency Kitten felt coming she would instruct Izzy how to use the emergency button and send her off to hide with the phone. "Whoever it was broke in the door."

"I know, they were looking for something too. There were bloody footprints going towards the stairs." Emmy huffed unable to get to her phone and get the security video out at the moment due to the sleeping toddler. Alice gasped.

"You don't think they were looking for Izzy do you?" That hadn't crossed Emmy's mind but it made sense. The tracks around the living room then towards the stairs where Izzy's room was. Emmy hugged the little girl a little tighter, the idea that whatever had beaten Kitten nearly to death was also hunting for Izzy made her bones chill.

"Actually they might have been," she started to say when suddenly Harry came stumbling into the hospital waiting room looking frazzled. Tears in his eyes as he looked around wildly. Alice jumped out of her chair and ran over to Harry putting her arms around him in an attempt to calm him down. It didn't work. He gently pulled away from her, looking at Emmy, his broken face looking somewhat firm in her direction.


	3. When I see Your face

"I watched the security footage on the way over here." He started tears starting to spill down his face again. Having watched his wife being beaten and stabbed by two people he knew all too well. Izzy began to stir hearing her father's voice and he was upset so she was immediately upset. "It was Liam and Zayn. They came together." He thanked god there was no sound on his phone of the security video because he didn't think he could handle hearing his wife screaming for her life and whatever Zayn was saying to her as he beat her. Izzy sat up straight and began to cry again. "Izzy!" Harry scooped her up off Emmy's shoulder cuddling her in close.

"Why?" Emmy couldn't imagine Liam being angry enough to get Zayn involved when it was well known that Zayn hated Kitten and wished her dead. He said it in interviews all the time, getting him involved was like setting off a bomb.

"I don't know. Liam was looking around the house while Zayn beat Kitten." Harry cradled Izzy close as she sobbed. Emmy grabbed her blanket handing it to the distressed toddler.

"Harry, I think he was looking for Izzy." Emmy spoke cautiously not wanting to send Harry into another attack of anxiety or tears that would just upset Izzy even more. Harry set his other hand on her back and pressed her into his body as if Liam was hiding around the corner.

"I know he was upset but both Kitten and Izzy? That hardly seems fair." Alice sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair feeling exhausted with worry.

"Zayn never plays fair." Harry snarled the name out and the little girl in his arms shivered tears rolling down her cheeks still.

They all got quiet after that. None of them really knew what to say to each other about what was going on. Instead they settled for watching the clock tick by slowly. Izzy slowly calmed down in Harry's arms and opted for laying quietly against her father where she was safe. The first hour then two ticked by, it was around the third hour that the door to the waiting room opened and their Hope's that it was a doctor were dashed when Louis came stumbling through.

"I got here as fast as I could." His hair was tousled all about and his eyes had a similar component to when Harry had come in wild and lost and hurt. His blue eyes just a little too wild, his whole body screamed he was on the end of a panic attack. "But I had to get a driver and we got caught behind an accident and then Niall called and I didn't really want to talk to him so I got in a fight with him then the driver almost ran over some kid…."

"Louis...Lou….LOUIS.'' Harry called out to Izzy starting to get upset again, her soft brown eyes filling with tears at her uncle's panicked rambling. "One, it's ok we still haven't heard anything on Kitten. Two, you're here and that's what matters. Three your upsetting a very fragile toddler.'' Louis let go of the door and rushed over to Izzy falling to his knees to get on her level. He reached up and gently cupped her face.

"I was so worried about you." Tears gathered in Louis' normally bright blue eyes. Ones that held joy and trouble all the time. Now they were full of sadness and worry as he looked over the toddlers frame. Izzy held her blanket a little tighter leaning into Harry exhausted but still frightened.

"What was your argument with Niall about?" Alice asked off the cuff figuring it would be a good distraction. Little did she know the horrible choice it would be. Louis' face grew dark his hands began to shake and he moved away from the toddler and Harry the angry wanting to explode out of him.

"Liam." He answered darkly looking at Alice and then to Izzy like he knew something all of them didn't which he might at this point especially if the argument was about Liam specifically.

"What about Liam?" Emmy asked watching as Harry tensed his eyes locking with Louis' communicating that this was a safe place to shut talk Liam if he needed to or if something was up they needed to know.

"He showed up at Niall's looking for Izzy." Harry felt sick as he looked at Emmy, his hands shaking as he held his toddler close to his body as if she was going to disappear into thin air. Louis didn't get a chance to elaborate as a knock on the door interrupted their thoughts as a doctor was stepping into the room his scrubs a little bloody, a wave of nausea rolled through Harry again and by the looks of it Louis as well. The boy, significantly paler than he usually was, Alice just burst into tears again at the mere sight of blood and little Izzy began to sniffle hiding her face in her daddy's shirt.

"You're all here for Kitten Styles correct?" They all nodded. "Is one of you the husband?" Harry raised a shaky hand and the doctor nodded just wanting to confirm that the husband was in the room. "She's stable for the moment but we are not out of the woods any time soon. She lost a lot of blood, the stab wounds were deep and punctured her stomach so she's going to have a feeling tube for a while." He paused and looked at little Izzy. "The stab wound in her chest missed her heart by mere millimeters. It severed an artery but we got to her in enough time to save her. On top of that she's been severely beaten. She has a fractured skull a broken wrist and a shattered knee cap along with several brakes on the same leg."

"Did they leave anything untouched?" Emmy asked holding her wife who was sobbing, Harry had developed tears and they were dripping down his face as well Louis just looked like he was going to be I'll.

"Her pelvis is broken but there was no evidence of sexual assault. Her injuries indicate that she fought back as hard as she could." The doctor explained and Louis ran to the trash can throwing up his argument with Niall weighing heavy on his mind. "She's covered mostly in bandages minus her head but her face is very swollen. I can take all of you to see her but no more then the 4 of you and the little girl."

"No one else will be coming." Louis said firmly as he thought of Niall and the argument that had transpired between them. Harry didn't bother to question it. If louis said no one else was coming then he was satisfied by that. "Is she on any tubes we need to be aware of?"

"No she's in a coma at the moment but we don't think it will last very long. A couple days at most." The doctor explained as he went to the door of the waiting room "follow me," he gently instructed them and everyone got up following the doctor with soft eager footsteps. The walk to Kittens room led them to an elevator and up a few floors before down another hallway. The doctor stopped outside her room and opened the door letting them all in. "I'll get you another cot and some more chairs. there's a pull out couch in the corner of the room as well." He flipped the light on and Harry nearly collapsed.

Emmy rushed to take Izzy out of his arms as he hit his knees seeing his wife on the hospital bed. Louis attempted to catch him but Harry was much bigger than he was and he was much harder to catch then someone else might be. Kitten's face was swollen and she looked like a completely different person. She was wrapped in bandages on her arms an iv sticking out of one arm with blood dripping through it and into her body. She was covered with a blanket other than that but her face was shocking. Izzy started bawling as soon as Harry nearly dropped her, she hadn't even seen Kitten yet. Alice kneeled down to Harry and put her arms around him letting him bury his face in her shoulder.

"She's going to be ok." Alice sniffled as she held onto him. Emmy and Louis approached the hospital bed. It was worse close up and Louis had to make a dash for the trash can and throw up again. Emmy let out a soft sight reaching out and touching Kitten's arm bouncing Izzy in the other arm trying to calm her down.

"Izzy look, mommy's right here." Emmy encouraged and Izzy whipped around looking at Kitten.

"Mommy!" Izzy cried as she tried to twist out of Emmy's arms to lay with Kitten. Figuring it might help her calm down, Emmy very gently picked up Kitten's casted wrist and set Izzy down before placing Kitten's arm around the toddler who immediately curled into her mother's chest, tears still leaking down her face. She didn't understand why mommy wasn't awake but she felt better being next to mommy and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"She...the video…..baby" harry couldn't make words come out of his mouth as he approached the bed with Alice's help. He gripped the edge of the bed looking at his wife tears rolling down his tan cheeks. His green eyes filled with such a deep sadness they almost looked emerald green. "Oh god, baby. I let you down" harry cried as he reached a shaking hand up to touch his wife's face the warmth of her skin reassuring him for the moment that she was alive under all of that bruising and swelling. Her face would go back to normal in a few days but it wasn't that it mattered what she looked like he just wanted to see her eyes again. He felt so responsible for all of this he knew Liam had been making threats. But no one took him seriously, for he once loved Kitten. How could he do something like this.

"What video?" Louis asked wiping his mouth and coming to the bedside to stand on the other side with Emmy who was stroking Izzy's hair softly.

"Harry watched the security footage on the way over here. I wish he wouldn't have but alas…" Emmy sighed as she shook her head looking at Louis. "And before you ask no. Neither you or Alice is watching it." Louis's face fell when she told him he wouldn't be allowed to watch the video.

"So we know who did this to her?" Louis asked his blue eyes dark as he looked to Harry who simply nodded but didn't verbally answer. Emmy's eyebrows furrowed looking at Louis.

"I thought you said your argument with Niall was over Liam. You should know who did it." Alice spoke somewhat softly though she didn't lift her eyes to look at Louis as she spoke. Louis frowned and shook his head confused. Little 11s forming between his eyebrows as he tried to work out what they were saying.

"Liam was looking for Izzy but he had Zayn with him. Niall said Liam was freaking out about something and that….." Louis paused as the dots connected in his head, he wanted to throw up again. "They did this, liam and Zayn." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Emmy simply nodded her hand still stroking through Izzy's hair. "Niall told them where Izzy was supposed to be and if I didn't know she was with you Emmy I would have been even more furious with Niall."

"Why were they looking for Izzy?" Alice wondered allowed and Harry let out a sob feeling sick himself.

"Liam said….he was going to make us regret telling the media about him hitting kit…" Harry had to pause between cries. "Which we didn't leak it the police did….he was going after the one thing that would truly kill kit and I." Harry's shaking hand reached over and touched his daughter's face glad Emmy had gotten there when she had and that Kitten had the idea for the emergency cubbie in the first place.

"Those bastards were going to kidnap Izzy. That's why Kitten fought so hard." Emmy spat her voice full of venom as her dark hair fell around her shoulders. She quickly pulled it out of her face and looked over to her wife. "Kitten always said she would die before letting something happen to Izzy." Alice nodded hugging Harry close as they looked on at the injured woman.

A few minutes later a nurse came in pushing another cot into the room with her. Having Alice and Harry move she pushed the cot up against Kitten's bed and Harry climbed onto it getting closer to his wife. Another nurse pushed in a chair for Louis as Alice and Emmy made themselves at home on the couch. Emmy pulled out her phone to set up security around and inside the hospital in case Liam and Zayn tried to come back and finish off what they started or get to Izzy.

It fell quiet after that apart from the occasional sniffle from Alice or Harry or vomiting from Louis. Izzy fell asleep comforted by being at her mother's side. It stayed like that for the next three days. The only noise eventually being the tv or the rare text or ringtone of a phone. Emmy had two guards set up outside the hospital room. One inside the room with them and several outside the hospital at all times just in case. Louis eventually stopped getting sick when he thought about what happened and spent the days holding Kitten's hand with his head pressed to the mattress. Harry didn't sleep much but he kept his hand on Kitten's that was around their daughter as if to protect her. Occasionally there were diaper changes for Izzy and she cried the whole time she was away from Kitten so they put them off as long as they could.


	4. Awake and Alive

Kitten felt heavy like she was underwater and she was quickly sinking but there was air in her nose as if something was blowing air into it.slowly she tried to force her eyes open and the first time it didn't work but the second time she tried even harder willing herself to open her eyes and much to her relief they opened. She looked around unable to move too much there was a heavy weight at her side and a quick glance down told her it was her daughter. She felt like sighing but she wasn't sure if she could get her chest to do that.

She hurt everywhere and a small groan slipped out of her mouth.wiggling her fingers just to make sure she could let out another groan and the little girl laying at her side sat up a little bit green eyes brightening when she saw her eyes. Kitten smiled a bit crooked but it was a smile nonetheless as Izzy quickly started tugging on Harry's shirt which he hasn't changed in three days. It took Harry a moment to register that Izzy wanted his attention.

"What is it Iz?" He looked down at the child who excitedly pointed to Kitten's face.

"Mommy!!" She giggled and continued to tug on Harry's shirt until Harry looked up spotting Kitten's eyes open. Tears sprang to his eyes as he reached up to touch Kitten's face. It was the first time in three days Harry really looked at her face. The swelling had gone down significantly and she was beginning to look like herself again but to see her eyes open was all he had ever wanted.

"Baby," his voice was clogged with tears as she looked at him with a soft smile on her broken lips.

"Hey there," Kitten's voice was raspy and hardly audible but it woke Louis who had been asleep holding her hand. Thirdly he looked up at Kitten, his eyes wide seeing her soft brown eyes open.

"I was so worried," Harry whispered, feeling like he needed to lower his voice to match hers. Though there was no reason for him to whisper. "I thought I had lost you," tears began to leak down his face and Kitten's heart broke a little in her chest as she watched her husband cry. Izzy bounced on the bed and Kitten groaned quietly.

"I'm sorry," kitten felt tears spring to her own eyes. It was always hard to watch her husband cry. "I did my best,"

"Are you apologizing for almost dying?" Louis asked looking at the couple quizzically because that would be a weird thing to do but it was Kitten and she was known for apologizing about things that needed no apology. Kitten looked down at him like she hadn't realized how ridiculous that was until he asked her right up front.

"Sort of?" She frowned trying to reach her casted hand up to brush at the tears on her husband's face but it was too heavy for her to lift at this moment. She was still so weak she wasn't even sure she could lift the hand Louis was holding and that one was simply wrapped in bandages.

"You don't need to, we know you were trying your best baby," Harry sniffled, reaching his other hand out to still Izzy from bouncing on the bed. "You saved Izzy's life babe." He continued "these are tears of joy that you're awake and alive after what I saw those brutes do to you." Kitten frowned furrowing her eyebrows.

"Saw?"

"He watched the security footage of the attack while he was in the car on the way to the hospital." Emmy piped up startling everyone surrounding the bedminster they had thought she was asleep as was Alice but apparently they were wrong. Emmy went to say something else when a phone rang startling everyone again. Alice sat up bleary eyed and pulled out her phone answering it halfway conscious she held it to her ear. "I owe you an apology. With Liam's threats we should have had security around the house." Kitten shook her head though her eyes were on Alice who had just answered the phone.

"It's ok Em. No one knew he was capable of that." Kitten hummed trying to make her voice come out louder. Alice looked at Kitten her eyes wide and her hands shaking. "Ace what's wrong?" Emmy immediately looked at her wife confused, before worry quickly set in.

“Babe?” Emmy reached over and pet through her wife’s hair gently. Harry instinctively got closer to his wife, Louis did as well crowding the hospital bed in hopes that whatever it was could be fought off easily.

“Niall’s here. He showed up with Liam.” Alice looked up at Kitten who began to shake at the mere mention of Liam’s name. “Security stopped Liam but Niall got by somehow and headed to the room.” She finished looking away from her terrified friend and to her wife. THey had set up security for this type of situation. Niall shouldn’t be getting through as he was. No one was supposed to get through unless they had a wristband on or knew the code word to get in.

“He must have guessed the password. Fuck” Emmy hissed as she ran her hands sthrough her hair. That wasn’t good enough. Security should be checking for a wristband and a password not just one or the other.

“Izzy, go to daddy” Kitten directed, forcing her body to move uncomfortably. Even as weak as she was she would do anything to protect her daughter and right now that meant passing her over to her husband who had much more ability to move around and fight if need be. The little girl whimpered and clung to Kitten as Harry reached into the bed gently trying to pry her off Kitten but Izzy wouldn’t budge and to make matters worse she just started bawling when Harry got one of her hands free of Kitten. “Izzy baby please,” she begged the toddler but the toddler shook her head angrily, tears pouring down her face. “Ok, OK shh. Get under the blanket then.” that the little girl would do.

“Here, be careful Iz remember mommy is in a lot of pain.” Harry held up the blanket and Izzy shimmied under it being as careful as a distraught toddler could be. Harry wasn’t thrilled with the solution but there was going to be screaming if he continued to pull on the toddler and he had to remember she was just as traumatized as Kitten was by this whole ordeal. So he needed to be gentle with her and her emotions as well. Emmy and Alice both stood up as they heard Niall’s voice approaching the door.

“What’s up guys' ' Niall walked past the guards after using the password which obviously they should have changed since Niall seemed to know this one. He took one look at the stance everyone was in and raised an eyebrow. “Why are you all standing like I’m going to attack or something?”

“Oh gee I wonder why,” Louis was the first one to speak and boy was there venom dripping from his tongue he was pissed. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Niall frowned not appreciating his friend’s tone of voice. Harry slid off his cot and stood protectively at the end of Kitten’s bed wanting to make sure all the angles were covered and the cot was in NIall’s way of getting to Kitten already.

“That’s not very friendly Louis.” Niall grunted crossing his arms over his chest. Louis moved from his spot letting Alice take over as he opted for striding towards Niall. If looks could kill Niall would have burst into flames on the spot. Niall backed up a few steps going to hold his hands up in a surrender.

“Bringing LIam to the hospital? Barging your way through security, think this is all funny? No big deal to you?” Louis spat reaching Niall he grabbed him by the collar and yanked him to him so he could get up in his face without much effort.

“First of all Liam wants to apologize and make sure Isabelle is ok.” Kitten tensed and set her hand on top of the blanket on Izzy’s back. He couldn’t even bother to call the girl the right name. Of course Liam wanted to ‘check’ on the little girl, so he could run off with her. “He was never going to hurt the little one.”

“Izzy, her name is Izzy.” Kitten snarled. “And he was going to kidnap her with Zayn at his side. Don’t you dare tell me he wasn’t going to hurt her.” She spat her anger starting to fuel her adrenaline allowing her to move up on the bed and make a little more room for the toddler who was still crying but as quietly as possible, her entire body shaking the bed.

“Her legal name is Isabelle,” Niall added rolling his eyes when the bed ridden woman corrected him. “You don’t know what they were planning on doing with her after they kidnapped her.”

"Niall I dont give a shit what you think you know. Her name is Izzy and if you refuse to call her that you can leave." Harry snarled wanting to reach out and touch Kitten's leg but not sure how much pain that would actually cause her.

"I do know exactly what they were going to do with her. They discussed it as I fought with them." KItten wanted to throw up at the memory of them casually discussing putting her child in a cage and force feeding her only dog food while they sent pictures of her in just a pull up to harry and Kitten to try and extort money from them. It had made Kitten fight that much harder.

"If you wouldn't have fought so hard…"Niall rolled his eyes like it was a no brainer."where is Izzy any way?" Kitte protectively curled around her the best she could to keep her hidden deciding that Niall was absolutely not safe.

"Get the fuck out." Louis growled shoving Niall away from him. "Implying this is Kitten's own fault. I'm not having it so you can get the fuck out before I break some of your bones and make you feel her pain." He threatened and Niall held his hands up in surrender backing away from Louis who looked ready to punch him in the face.

"Fine but I'll be back later." And with that Niall turned and left the hospital room leaving them all feeling a little shaken. Kitten uncovered Izzy willing her weak arms to lift the child and bring her to her chest. It worked but barely. Izzy was crying as she set her head on her mother's chest distraught and traumatized by everything. They didn't have much time to process what m had just happened when a shell shocked doctor was walking into his room looking at his paper shock written on his face.

"Everything ok doc?" Emmy asked a small laugh attached to her question in hopes that he wasn't about to tell them devastating news about Kitten's health. The doctor nodded and looked at the chart.

"Mrs styles are you aware of the fact that you are pregnant?" The room fell silent. Kitten had been told not that long ago that she would never be able to conceive a child naturally. That was why they had started the adoption process with Izzy. They wanted children but never thought they would have one that would be biologically theirs. Kitten looked at the doctor and then looked at Harry.


	5. Louis To?

"No, I wasn't. I was told I'd never be able to have children." She spoke feeling unsure of herself. A shaking hand reaching away from Izzy and down to her stomach. "Is the baby ok?"

"Whoever told you that was inaccurate." The doctor hummed. "Baby styles is happy and healthy, because you are only 3 months along and your uterus is tilted. The baby was just out of harm's way during your trauma." Kitten let out a soft disbelieving laugh as she looked to her husband who seemed to be in shock. A smile slowly broke out on Harry's face as he turned to look at her.

"We're having a baby." He let out an aborted joyful noise as he looked to her stomach and then back to her face. He turned to look at Louis who was still trying to calm down from the fight with Niall but even he was smiling. Everyone knew how badly Kitten wanted to have a baby, to experience pregnancy and now she was going to get that chance.

"Speaking of babies," louis frowned as his phone rang a very specific ringtone. His baby's mama was calling for some reason. "I'm going to step outside and take this." He pulled his phone out and jogged out of the room so he didn't burst anyone's happy bubble by arguing with Briana over the phone.

"Since your pelvic bone is cracked you are going to be on bed rest the majority of the pregnancy." The doctor looked at her coming over to her bed side to get a closer look at her. He offered Izzy a gentle smile, and the toddler sniffled, turning her head to hide in Kitten's chest instead of at the doctor. "As you profess we will watch your injuries and you should be able to have a natural birth. But we won't know any of that until you're further along."

"That's amazing." Kitten laughed again softly as she shook her head. "Thank you for bringing this news in. That's a real light in the darkness here." She never would have thought this was possible. Harry gently touched her foot where he was at, the end of the bed. Alice and Emmy were both grinning like idiots though Emmy kept checking her phone for something. "Everything ok Em?"

"Just making sure Liam and Niall are escorted to their vehicle and actually leave. That's all." Emmy's smile turned into a glare as her phone went off with a text message. "Apparently Niall is giving them a hard time. We may have to call the police and make a report." Kitten sighed, shaking her head why was Niall being like this, he knew that Liam could act impulsively sometimes and even hurt people in the heat of the moment. He should be on her side with this.

"I would hate to call the police on Niall…." Kitten frowned. Her and Niall had been close at one point but their relationship had never healed from Monica and he meddled and manipulated tactics. Which was sad because her husband and Niall had been close but Niall taking Liam's side in this made things strained. Leaving Harry feel backstabbed like he had when he found out Zayn was abusing Kitten behind his back.

"We might not have a choice babe," Emmy sighed, shaking her head as she looked back down at her phone. Louis walked back into the room, his eyebrows drawn together in frustration.

"I have to go pick up Freddie." He spoke somewhat softly. He loved his son more than anything but right now he wanted to be with Kitten without having to worry about what his son was doing. "Briana has decided she wants to go to the cabin with her boyfriend for the week and Tammi is sick of covering for her everytime she gets a new boyfriend." Louis rolled his eyes. The least briana could do was actually watch her own child when she was supposed to.

"Louis, I dont think it's a good idea to bring Freddie here," Emmy started cautiously. Kitten and louis both whipped their heads towards her, feeling anger build in their chests.

"You expect me to pick up my kid and sit at my house while my wife is in the hospital?!" Louis spat, a slip of the tongue calling Kitten his wife. Both Harry and Kitten looked at each other with a knowing look in both their eyes.

"She's not you…."

"Emmy, dont." Kitten quickly snapped. It wasn't fair to point that out to him right now. They could talk about it later. "Louis come here," kitten beckoned him over to her bed side which he quickly did, wasting no time. She reached up and grabbed his shirt pulling him down into a kiss. One that he was shocked by and nearly fell on top of Kitten as a result of. She held the kiss until he returned it and it felt as if all of his worries and frustrations just slipped from his shoulders. Slowly Kitten pulled away, nudging her nose against his after a moment.

"What was that for?" Louis asked, a little breathless keeping his face close to hers. Enjoying the stress relief that she brought him.

"Go get Freddie and come back. Having Freddie around will be good for Izzy." She hummed bringing her hand to his face and stroking her thumb over his cheek. "Ok?"

"Ok, I'll be back. I promise." He kissed her forehead tenderly before backing away from the bed. "Alice you wanna come with me and make sure Briana doesn't start something?" Alice nodded letting go of her wife and just like that the two of them left the hospital room. Emmy's face twisted into a scowl.

"He's not your husband." Emmy grunted unhappily.

"Why does that matter Emmy? Least of all right now." Kitten shot back at her friend and bodyguard. Louis had been her husband at one point in time then things got complicated and Monica tore them all apart and the only one that stayed had been Harry.

"What are you just going to have to husbands? How do you know Harry's even ok with you kissing on Louis?" Emmy challenged and Kitten huffed looking down to her husband who was at the end of the hospital bed, for support.

"I knew it was coming. I'm fine if Louis wants to come back to her and be her other husband." Harry shrugged. "Louis has always been the second best for her. She will always love Louis like a husband. It doesn't bother me because it doesn't change how she loves me." Harry spoke knowing his wife well enough to know she always would love Louis no matter what happened.

"So you're ok sharing your wife with Louis of all people?" Kitten’s face drew up together in insult.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry and Kitten snapped at the same time. Emmy rolled her eyes.

"He's immature, he has a child, he can be selfish…" Emmy started to list and kmKitten adjusted herself on the bed, careful not to knock around Izzy who had fallen asleep.

"You don't know Louis very well." Kitten spoke softly trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "He has the biggest heart, the most loving eyes, he loves his son more then anything. He is family oriented and dropped everything when his mom got sick and then again when his sister died. He's been at my bed side for three days comforting Izzy when she needed it. Does he have faults sure but we all do. Him and Harry make the best team." Kitten could have gone on forever gushing about Louis but she was trying to make a point.

"You can't just magically have two husbands, what about the larries?" Emmy argued and Kitten glared at the mention of the group of fans who made everything miserable.

"We try to live our lives like they don't exist while being careful not to encourage them. Her allowing louis back in the marriage does not encourage them any more then anything else. We did it once before and we can do it again." Harry was quick to come to his wife's aid. Larries thought Izzy was Louis and Harry's love child anyway there wasn't any possible way for him to knowingly make their delusions worse. "It's not like I'll be romantic with Louis."

"I think it's a bad idea. I think it makes Kitten look a little sleazy." Emmy grumped and Kitten felt a small stab in her chest at Emmy's accusation that it made her sleazy.

"How dare you" Harry growled protectively of his wife. "If you don't like it you can recuse yourself from your security position and get the hell out of our lives. Lots of people have polyamorous relationships our lives is no different. What we choose to do is none of your business. But if you think it makes Kitten Sleazy then you can get the fuck out."

"Just because I disagree with it doesnt mean I'm leaving. Alice would be devastated if I did that." Emmy pointed out wondering what her wife felt about the whole two husband thing. She’d have to ask her when she got back with Louis.

"You keep your feelings to yourself then, nothing about this is sleazy and I can't believe you just called me that." Kitten was ramping up for another rant at Emmy calling her out when the hospital door opened and a little boy was running through it Louis and Alice following behind soft smiles on their faces. The scowl remained on Emmy's face as Freddie ran over to Harry's legs wrapping his arms around them.

"uncle harry!" The little boy cooed. Izzy woke up perking up at the sound of her absolute best friend. "Where's izzy?!" He asked excitedly, jumping up and down to see Kitten on the bed. Harry laughed and picked up Freddie setting him on the empty cot next to Kitten. He then gently pried his daughter off of his wife and set her on the empty cor with Freddie.

For the first time since getting to the hospital Izzy didn't scream or even fight when she was removed from Kitten's side. She simply let Harry move her and then latched herself onto Freddie. Louis dug around in the bag he brought, finding some toys he put them in the bed with the kids letting them have their own space with supervision of course. Izzy looked so content at Freddie's side as he handed her a car to play with. It warmed Kitten's heart to see the love they shared for each other.

"I need to talk to you," louis started softly reaching up and touching Kitten's cheek. Confident Harry could watch the kids for a moment. Long enough for his confession.

"About?" She knew what about but she wanted to make him say it. Louis let out a soft laugh and shook his head at her.

"About calling you my wife before I left." He paused looking over at Alice who gave him an encouraging thumbs up."it wasn't a mistake or slip of the tongue under stress. I meant today, because that's what I want...so badly." He paused as his eyes welled up with tears looking away from her for a moment. "You have been on my mind for months, longer even. I compare Eleanor to you on a regular basis. I think about you all the time."

"Lou, baby"

"No let me finish. You were there when mum died and you picked up the pieces helping the girls off to school and then when fizzy died you dropped everything and were there. You take care of Freddie more then me or his mother do. Sitting here with you in this hospital bed nearly losing you too…."tears were officially rolling down his cheeks. "I don't want to lose you without ever having told you I love you and want to be your husband,I'll even wear that wedding ring you bought years ago." He finally looked back towards her letting out a breath he had been holding when he realized she was smiling.

"Baby, I have always loved you. From the second I met you, almost as much as I love Harry." Kitten starts reaching her weak arm up to brush away his tears. "If you want to be my husband, then I want to be your wife. Harry already approved it. It'll be like old times just the three of us." Kitten smiled leaning up for a gentle kiss. "No matter what anyone says it's not weird."

"It's totally weird." Emmy snapped from her spot on the couch and Alice looked at her wife like she'd hit her. Kitten just glared at her trying to ignore the sting of Emmy's comments.

"It's not weird! Why would you say that?" Alice asked her wife's frown line over taking her normally soft features. "Don't you want Kitten to be happy?"

"She's happy with Harry."

"She loves Louis." Alice pointed out shaking her head. "She loves Harry too but she's always loved Louis. He's the only one that ever wore a wedding band when the group was together. He loves her let them be." Alice's voice was firm and it was Emmy's turn to look shocked. Harry snickered a little at the scolding Alice had just given her wife.

"Thanks Ace." Kitten hummed gently and Alice nodded. Alice had been there through all of it when Kitten was younger to now. When they were romantic as a group, Monica came along and tore everything apart. Alice wasn't about to let anyone step in the way of Kitten's happiness. "Now you just have to worry about telling Eleanor."

"We broke up 2 weeks ago…." Louis nodded his head in Freddie's direction and Kitten growled. How could anyone not love the little ray of sunshine that was Louis's four year old son. "She didn't like how much I saw him or how important it was for me to see him."

"Bitch." Kitten mumbled under her breath but her two year old caught the comment and giggled.

"Momma said a bad word." She rattled to Harry who stifled a laugh and pretended to shake his finger at his wife.

"Yes, yes I did." Kitten stuck her tongue out at her daughter before a large yawn overtook her mouth. She frowned as everything felt heavy all the sudden and like she needed to sleep right away.

"Mommy needs to sleep." Louis spoke softly reaching up and brushing some hair out of Kitten's face tenderly. "Come give mommy kisses so she can go to sleep." Louis looked at the kiddos who eagerly crawled to the edge of one bed with supervision leaned onto the other bed. Izzy gave Kitten a kiss first before retreating and then Freddie gave her a sloppy kiss before going back to his toys. Harry came around the bed and took his turn pressing a tender kiss to Kitten's lips. "My turn." Louis teased and leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips and then to her forehead. "Sleep, we'll be here when you wake up"

Kitten nodded and like that she was out like a light with a few easy breaths knowing everyone was at her side. She heard a doctor come in and then felt them give her more medication and she was slipping into an even deeper sleep. Everything stayed that way for the next few days as Kitten started to heal more and more and doctors were finally considering letting her go but they wanted to be sure she would be safe, her and the baby.


	6. Lost You

Kitten had been awake for a little while when Alice and Emmy abruptly left the room in a huff not explaining what was happening or where they were going and just as Kitten was about to tell Louis to go see what was wrong a doctor walked in with a smile on his face. It felt weird to see him smiling when he usually looked so worried.

"Todays the day!" The doctor looked at his chart and then back to Kitten. "You're going home!" Kitten looked at him like he had lost his mind. She was still in so much pain how could she be ready to go home. Harry looked like he was having a similar thought pattern. "Let's get you in hooked and then you can get dressed and we will get you the paperwork." This was all happening so fast that even Louis who was watching the kids thought it was a little much.

The doctor began to disconnect her from things pulling out her iv and her feeding tub which was a tad bit painful. He then disconnected her from the heart machine leaving her feeling a little exposed as he did. "I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed." The doctor exited and Kitten looked wide eyed at her husband not understanding the rush to get her out of the hospital bed.

"I don't know what his deal is but let's get you changed." Louis mumbled holding a duffle bag that had some clothes that would be baggy on her but would cover her for the purpose of leaving the hospital. Kitten slowly sat up letting Louis untie the gown from her shoulders and letting it fall.

She quickly covered her breasts with her arm feeling shy in front of the kids even though both of them had seen it before and neither was paying attention. Louis slipped on a baggy black t shirt over her head, careful of her bandages adoring the small baby bump she had going on. She blushed when she caught Louis adoring eyes. He helped her shimmy up a pair of underwear over her booted legend then helped her slip on a pair of oversized yoga pants that would cling to her hips but still give her room to breath and would fit over the boot. He slipped a sick on to the non booted foot and Kitten was ready to go technically. She needed her sling for her arm and she hoped they would bring on in before she left or she would have to send Harry to buy one for her after they left.

Alice came back into the room the same time a nurse holding paper work did. There were tears in Alice's eyes but she was clearly trying to hide them as she rubbed at her face furiously as if to make the tears disappear. It just made her face all red.

"Ace what's wrong?" Kitten asked as she looked over and signed all the paperwork saying she was being discharged.

"They are discharging you because you're expendable." Alice snapped towards the nurse."The paparazzi and liam are making it hard for other patients to get into the hospital so instead of getting the police involved they are just kicking you out prematurely." Alice spat angrily though a little too angrily for Izzy's taste who curled away from her and into Freddie's open protective arms. Harry walked over to her bed switching places with Louis as the wheelchair was pushed in.

"Yeah I get that. But that's not why you were crying." Kitten pointed out as Harry lifted her from the bed and set her in the wheelchair. She did her best not to cry out in pain but it was incredibly difficult when she was in so much pain. "Ah god," she hissed as Harry set her down. He apologized with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"It's nothing kit." Alice mumbled about her tears that had since dried and an angry look sat on her face. "I'm pissed they are discharging you this early. You could get sick or hurt and all because they don't want to deal with Liam and the police." Kitten sighed knowing something was going on with Emmy but not sure how to ask her friend without being accusatory. So for now she left it be.

"We'll get her a home nurse. One that actually cares about her well being." Louis announced from where he stood with the kids who were just quietly holding each other it made for an adorably photo opportunity one that Louis and Harry both took advantage of. "Can you guys sit nicely on momma Kitten's lap?" The kids both nodded.

Harry picked up Izzy first and set her on one side of Kitten's lap. The toddler immediately nuzzled into her mother's side as deeply as she could scared of what was going on. Harry placed Freddie on the other side he nuzzled a little bit but he was ready at any time to protect his (step) mom and Izzy. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through Kitten's hair.

"You ready for this?" He asked gently and Kitten shook her head. She was in pain and uncertain about this whole journey home but she was being kicked out of her hospital room whether she liked it or not.

"Have to be I guess," she mumbled and Harry leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of her head before he began to push the wheelchair out of the room. Louis quickly took her side and Alice flanked the other side making sure she was boxed in and safe from any kind of attack. Emmy came back into the picture holding the door open and Alice shared a look before they were quickly moving on.

Kitten wondered what the look meant between the lovers because it didn't look kind but she didn't have time to think about that. As soon as she was pushed out past the hospital doors a yelling met her ears that made her tense up and hold the children that much closer to her body. Liam was screaming for her somewhere lost in the hoard of paparazzi that were there to get exclusive photos of Kitten leaving the hospital. She tried to cover her face but she couldn't both protect the kids and cover her face at the same time. It was all too much and tears were quickly gathering in her eyes.she wasn't safe outside a hospital liam knew where they all lived. He could show up any time like he did in the first place.

"I won't let him hurt you," both Louis and Harry spoke firmly and Kitten just nodded. "We are headed to my house anyway. Less stairs for you to worry about." Louis hummed stroking down her arm for a brief moment. Harry parked the wheelchair in front of the open car door. "I'll get Freddie in." He picked up the shaken four year old and took him around to the other side of the car to put him in his car seat. Harry picked up Izzy who started crying immediately reading Kitten's stress before strapping her in as well. Then he picked up Kitten bridal style and set her in the front seat so she'd have more leg room. Louis climbed in the middle of the kids and strapped in. Alice closed the back door and then walked up to Kitten's side holding her door.

"I love you and I'll see you at Louis house. Me and Emmy are going to follow you guys. She's got the hate code so no worries ok?" Alice tried to sooth the now shaking woman but it didn't work. She was too tired and in too much pain and Liam's screaming was getting to her. Alice closed the door quickly shutting out the crazed screaming of Liam who was being held back by Niall. Harry touched her good knee and let out a soft sigh.

"It's going to be ok baby." She just shook her head leaning against the glass for a moment as Harry started up the car and took off. "If you get sick we'll get you a home nurse. Or take you to another hospital" he assured her but she was already sick with anxiety and pain she just didnt know how to vocalize it.

On the way to Louis house his phone rang and after what sounded like a stressful call he hung up. "Liam and Niall are following Emmy and Alice." There was anger in his voice along with worry because they needed distance from Liam.

"Tell Emmy to keep on heading towards Louis' house were going to the cabin. He can't follow us there." Harry made a split second decision that could mean the difference between life and death right now which felt so dramatic but it wasn't. Getting Liam and Niall off their tail was vital and Emmy was a few cars back which gave Harry a chance to get ahead and head the right direction.

"She says ok. The Cabin is gated right?" Louis was stuck on the gated aspect of places. Like it provided security.

"Yes plus there's more security up there. Unfamiliar cars are unwelcome in the neighborhood.you have to have call ahead permission to get in if you don't have a code and an address." Harry explained the cabin would be safer. Harder for Kitten to maneuver to safer for all of them. "It's a 3hour drive. So hopefully everyone can hold it till we get there." Kitten snickered and shook her head.

"Harry, we have a four year old in the car. He's not gonna make it that long but we shall see. He might fall asleep." Kitten hummed looking back at Freddie who was dozing in and out so it was clear they might make the three hour trips with no stops.

They were about an hour and a half in when Kitten's phone rang. She struggled to get to her phone finally getting it into her hands she answered realizing it was Alice.

"Everything ok?" Kitten skipped the greeting.

"Fucking dandy. Niall and Liam rear ended the car because they were following Emmy to close." She could feel the irritation dripping off Alice even through the phone. She could practically see the anger scribbled on her face as she stood there annoyed.

"Have you guys called the police?" Kitten frowned trying to keep calm and remember she was the target not Alice or Emmy. It wasn't easy though.

"I want to but niall, liam and Emmy don't want to call the police so I lose out." She huffed and Kitten couldnt frown harder if she tried. Emmy should know better. Police reports are important. "Niall is begging us not to he thinks Liam has a warrant for his arrest out so if we call the police he goes to jail for the night at least."

"All the more reason to call the police. Then you guys can get up here safely without having to worry about Liam finding you." Kitten stressed. Alice sighed before nodding even though Kitten couldn't see her.

"Alright I'm gonna call the police. I'll call you back later. Love you kit." Alive hummed quietly.

"Love you too. You're doing the right thing" she hummed before Alice hung up the phone. Harry looked towards his wife for a split second before returning his eyes to the road and Louis just watched her curious as to what was going on. "Niall rear ended Emmy's car. They didn't want to call the police because they think Liam had a warrant out for his arrest. I convince Alice to call the police any way." She quickly explained glad the children were asleep.

"Yeah he's probably got a warrant out for breaking and entering and assault. I turned the video over to the attorney general a few days ago and Liam's face is clear as day in it." Harry snarled as he thought back to the video of his wife's attack. It still haunted him to this day but not in such a way that he looked at his wife differently. She was so strong and he couldn't believe she survived all of what happened all while protecting a baby she didn't know she was pregnant with.

"Is it wrong of me to hope he gets arrested?" Louis and Harry both shook their heads. "It would just be nice to be safe for a little while until he could get a lawyer and bond out. Niall would probably bail his ass out of jail." She rolled her eyes at the thought of Nisll coddling Liam who probably wouldn't do great in prison for any length of time.

"Niall just doesn't understand." Louis frowned because Harry and Niall used to be close but this whole thing was sure putting a wrench in that. "Hes being an idiot." Louis continued.

"Idiot is too light of a word." Harry growled as they drove past road signs indicating about another hour and they would be there. Kitten could hear the pain laced through her husband's voice and she wished she could change it. She hated herself for this happening. Like it was somehow her fault when it was in no way her fault. Getting her to believe that would be another story though.

The next hour passed quietly, Harry signing along with the radio and Louis occasionally letting out the softest snore Kitten had ever heard. Pulling up to the gate relief washed over her as Harry punched in the code and they drove through the gate watching it close behind them gave her relief if only for the moment they were safe. Harry took the little back road and pulled up outside their cabin which was flanked by other cabins a little ways apart. Harry shut the car off and looked at Kitten an expression on his face Kitten didn't recognize. His eyes were soft but his eyebrows were drawn together and his mouth pursed in a tight line but something about the look was soft.

"What? She finally asked softly. He reached his hand out after unbundling himself and put that hand on her cheek gently.


	7. Too Tired

"What? She finally asked softly. He reached his hand out after unbundling himself and put that hand on her cheek gently.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I never want to feel that way again. But seeing how strong and beautiful you are in the face of violence and adversity makes me realize just how amazing you really are." He spoke softly as if not to wake anyone sleeping in the back seat. ,"I would do anything to make you happy because no one deserves it more then you. Regardless of what Emmy's been saying."

"I think there's something else going on with Emmy and she's just using this as an excuse to scream at Alice." Kitten admitted. Just then her one ran waking Louis and she laughed. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear '' she showed that it was Alive calling before she picked up. "Hey Ace. What's up?"

"Oh the usual." Kitten could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words. "Liam's been arrested and Emmy is fighting with Niall over his responsibility to keep you safe. Nothing new." She hummed sounding rather calm for everything that was going on.

"Is Niall going to bail Liam out?" Kitten asked as her door was opened and Harry unbuckled her sweeping her up into his arms to take her inside.

"He wants to but he doesn't want the press he might get if he does." Kitten hummed and that was a factor. The media knew what happened bailing Liam out would come with mass amounts of bad publicity for Niall who was a very private person. It would do his head in. "I told him to suck it up. Emmy said the same then she threatened to castrate him if he bailed Liam out before we knew you were safe somewhere."

"Since when does she care about me?" Harry grunted as he pushed the front door open with his foot carrying her through the small hallway and to the master bedroom on the first floor.

"She always cared about you. She's not really upset that you are with Louis." Slice sighed watching her wife berate Niall for being stupid and unsafe. "She's upset because one of the girls at work forced herself on her and she feels like that counts as cheating on me."

"She was assaulted and instead of say something she got angry at me for Louis and I happily joining together…." Kitten sighed. "Do you know the name of the girl. I want her out of the security job. We can't have people getting harassed or assaulted." Harry's eyebrows wound together in worry as Louis entered the house with the kids who immediately ran to the bed Kitten was laying on, climbing up on it to be with her.

"Yeah. She says it was bad. But she feels like she cheated on me and she didn't. I'll try and get the girl's name." Alice sounded so calm but Kitten could hear the tears threatening to fall. Alice was always the emotionally strong one in the relationship, always a little hard headed and stubborn when it came to actually being upset. Emmy needed her not to be upset and that was all that mattered.

"I wish she would have said something. That makes so much more sense then what's been going on." Kitten let out a little off as Izzy nudged herself under her arm and Freddie gently laid his head on her tiny baby bump. The kids climbed on her as something she was going to have to get used to. They both worried and Izzy was traumatized from the event in the first place. And well Freddie was just a sweet boy who needed a lot of attention and adored Kitten.

"I know," Alice sighed. "Em, let's go. Let Niall worry about bailing Liam out of secrecy on his own." The woman pleaded with her wife getting tired of standing on the side of the road. Kitten let out a short laugh combing her fingers through Freddie's hair trying to relax. "We are finally leaving. I'll meet you at the cabin in a few hours, love you kit."

"Alright, love you to Ace." And just like that the phone went dead. Kitten set her phone on her chest so she could pet through Izzy's soft curls. The little girl already returning to sleep nestled under her mother's arm pressed against her side. Freddie's little fingers were drawing patterns on Kitten's stomach.

"Is there really a baby in there?" Freddie asked innocently, poking her belly button as if to show his point. Kitten let out a small laugh.

"There really is a baby in there. A teeny tiny baby." Kitten hummed. "My belly is going to get big like your mommy's did with you!" She smiled.

"I want you to be my mommy." The smile fell from her face and her heart broke in her chest, normally Freddie was all about having two mommies. She'd never hear him want something so final.

"Mommy briana would miss you" Freddie shrugged and Kitten's heart broke even more. The fact that he didn't think his mommy would miss him spoke a lot to the situation. She needed to talk to Louis.

"Mommy gets lots of boyfriends." Freddie sighed much too heavy for such a little body. "I stay with Gamma most of the time."He was sad and he wanted a mommy who was there for him, not one who went from boyfriend to boyfriend dragging him in and out of relationships.

"But she loves you very much," kitten tried to convince him but Freddie shook his head. Tears bit at the corner of Kitten's eyes. Freddie didn't feel loved by his mommy. "Ok, I'll talk to daddy but there might be times you still have to see mommy Briana ok? But I'll see what I can do."she hummed gently to the child in her lap not wanting him to feel rejected by her. She had been wondering about the custody agreement for a while.

Everything fell quiet for a little bit Kitten dozing in and out of sleep as she laid there with the kiddos. It was night time before she knew it and a smell from the kitchen was what woke her and then of course her phone had to vibrate indicating an incoming call from Niall. Kitten took a deep breath before hitting the answer.

"What do you want?" Her voice was kind and she didn't really want to be on the phone with Niall. She wanted to lay with her kiddos and enjoy a little bit of peace and quiet where she didnt hurt so much for a little bit.

"I need help bailing Liam out!" His voice was absolutely frantic and Kitten could picture him standing roadside throwing his hands about as he paced back and forth. "I have the money but my name can't be involved in that my fans would understand."

"None of this is my problem." She muttered as Harry came in sitting at the end of the bed listening to her conversation. "Liam deserves to sit in jail while you panic about bail. Why would I help you bail out one of the monsters who were going to kidnapped my child?" She snapped.

"It's not like that. He wants to apologize but he can't do that if you press charges against him." Niall grunted frustratedly and she could hear him kick his tire and immediately regret his life choices. "Just help me bail him out, you know he won't do well in jail."

"I don't care how he does in jail." Mostly. That was true mostly. She still cared about Liam she always would but he was a danger to her so she did not have it in her to care how he did in jail so maybe it would kick his ass back into gear and he'd stop being an asshole. "I'm not helping Niall. I almost lost my life because of him and Zayn."

"He told me he'd kill himself if he was left in jail for any length of time." Kitten's heart twisted. She didn't want that but she didn't want to help either, it wasn't fair for her.

"Bring the money to ruth, she can bail him out and then your name is left out of it better yet his new girlfriend Maddie give her the money she can get him." She couldn't believe she was helping him in any way. Harry raised an eyebrow in worry at his wife but remained silent at her bedside.

"Liam's family doesn't want anything to do with Liam right now." Niall mumbled and Kitten shrugged that it wasn't her fault.

"Niall I gave you options now figure it out on your own and leave me out of it." And with that she hung up before Niall could plead for her to drop the charges. The idea of a suicidal Liam weighed heavy in her chest but she had to remind herself none of this was her fault these were all his choices.


	8. pull a 180

"You ok?" Harry asked softly, noting that Freddie was still awake and just laying on Kitten's bump. Kitten sighed.

"Liam's threatening suicide in jail." Kitten shook her head, rolling her eyes as if to pretend she wasn't affected by it. "Niall doesn't want his name mixed in with Liam's bail and apparently liam's family doesn't want anything to do with him right now." She blurted.

"That's because Karen and Geoff adore you. They always will." Harry smiled gently reaching over to pat Freddie's head lightly. "You don't have to worry about any of that here in this cabin you are safe from everything and I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

"I love you so much." Kitten murmured gently to Harry, setting her phone on the nightstand ignoring the near constant buzzing of Niall's panic attack. Shed feel safer if they could put Zayn in Jail then she wouldn't have to worry at all but for now it was keep the kids close and rely on security to keep them safe from intruders. "I'm still scared." She admitted just as Louis walked into the room.

"No need to be scared, the amount of security watching the cabin is insane." Louis laughed slightly but he was intimidated by the amount of men and women Harry had placed around the cabin to keep Kitten safe.

"Zayn gets through security just fine, hes slippery." Kitten warned because her and Harry had seen in. Zayn slipped past waves of security when there was a target he was after.

"Yeah but I think he was acting on Liam's orders not the other way around." Louis explained his hope but Kitten didn't have that hope. Her body is covered in bruises and cuts from her last interaction with Zayn and Liam.

"We can only hope." But harry's voice didn't match the message he was trying to get across. He knew the same thing Kitten did Zayn would come back for her. He would have no interest in the kids but he would come back for her. Which meant protecting her and her pregnant belly even harder.

They stayed like that for a little bit before Harry announced he was going to make dinner and he could use Louis' help. Mainly so Kitten could rest without worry of anyone staring at her. Freddie had fallen asleep on her belly and Izzy was still asleep, shoved up in her side. Kitten decided that sleep didn't sound like such a bad idea. She closed her eyes, one hand on Freddie's back and one around Izzy

She woke not long after to a soft crying coming from her side. She frowned and looked over at Izzy who seemed to be the one crying, stuffing her fingers in her mouth so she did not make much noise but her whole face was red and she was crying pretty hard. Kitten sat up a little bit jostling Freddie but he remained asleep.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Kitten asked quietly as she pulled the girls fingers from her mouth. All she could do was hiccup and cry as she looked at her mother trying to calm down enough to tell her what was wrong. "Did you have a nightmare?" She nodded and Kitten bit her lip "about what happened to mommy?" The toddler nodded again taking a shaking breath before letting out a heavy sob.

If Kitten's heart didn't hurt before it sure did now they needed to get a therapist for the little one before she got much worse. Kitten gathered Izzy into her arms, careful of where Freddie was laying on her and pressed Izzy's head against her neck no matter how much pain she was in. Her kids came first and Izzy needed comfort more than ever right now.

"Kit what are you doing that's bad for your injuries!" Louis entered the room practically shrieking causing Izzy to start spiralling. She started to sob uncontrollably, her body shaking against Kitten as she laid there little aborted screams leaving her chest as she sobbed. Waking up Freddie.

"Way to go louis! I'm fine! My daughter clearly needs my comfort!" She snapped at her new husband as she cradled Izzy as close as she could trying to calm her down but nothing was working. "Its ok baby girl. Its ok." Freddie climbed Kitten's stomach and sat next to her on the bed.

"She's going to hurt you! Is it really worth it? Give her here." Louis insisted walking around the side of the bed. He began to try and pry Izzy off Kitten's chest and the toddler began screaming bloody murder. Harry came running in looking like he was ready to fight when he realized what was going on. Izzy started to kick Louis as hard as she could her brain back at the night her mommy was attacked and Louis was a threat.

"Give her back!" Kitten was getting upset as well. Harry quickly intervened; he pulled Izzy from Louis' arms , looking at him scolding.

"Stop kicking baby. I'll give you back to mama." Harry promised gentle and Izzy's legs stopped their violent assault on whoever was holding her. Gently Harry placed Izzy back down on Kitten's chest, the little girl's head nudging into the crook of Kitten's neck and she cried. Kitten took a deep breath to shake her own anxiety that Louis had caused before rubbing her daughters back.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Louis hissed as he looked at the crying child and then to Harry's furious face.

"I could ask you the same thing?! Ripping a traumatized child from her mother's arms?!" Harry was furious but he kept his voice calm not wanting to scare Freddie or scare Izzy any further. Louis should know better he was there in the hospital when Izzy would have these nightmares about what happened and the only person that could calm her down was Kitten.

"She's going to hurt herself. Let Izzy cry it out," louis suggested. "That's what we did with Freddie….or at least what I did with him." Kitten's broken heart swelled in anger at the boy she loved so much.

"Let her cry it out?! She's been traumatized! She was abused in her foster home and she had to call the police to save her mother's life!" Harry raised his voice just a little but only because he wanted to get his point across.

"That's just cruel Louis. She's a baby and she's been through alot." Kitten's voice was firm but not loud. As she pet through Izzy's curls shaking her head.

"Fine if you want to injure yourself in the namesake of a crying child be my guest." Louis spat snarkily before storming out of the room and Kitten let out a shaky sigh, tears coming to her own eyes as she cradled her toddler.

":if he's going to behave like that he can get the hell out" Harry glared after where Louis trotted off too. "We can talk to Briana about custody of Freddie but if Louis is going to behave like that he's not welcome in this relationship." Something inside Kitten told her this was only the beginning of Louis acting like an asshole towards Izzy and her.


	9. Get Out

"Is Izzy ok?" Freddie asked quietly after all the arguing was done. Kitten looked at the four year old and opened an arm for him to curl up at her other side. Which he quickly made his way against her worries about Izzy. Harry's heart swelled at the actions of the small child.

"She'll be ok, she's just a little scared right now." Kitten explained gently. Bending her arm to stroke through his soft blonde hair.

"Freddie, would you like to come help me make dinner?" Harry asked and the four year old slowly nodded his head detaching himself from Kitten and walking down the bed to Harry who scooped him up and placed him on his hip. "Emmy and Alice should be here soon. I'll send them in when they get here. You and Izzy just rest."

"Can you send Louis back in. I wasn't done talking to him." Kitten asked cautiously knowing how protective Harry was of her especially eight now when things were so bad. Harry let out a soft sigh.

"If you're sure you want to deal with that now, then yes." He hummed and she nodded her head. If Louis was going to act this way towards Izzy then he wasn't welcome in the relationship and Kitten needed to make that clear as day before things went any further. She wanted her heart broken as soon as possible instead of waiting for Louis to eventually decide himself that he's out.

"It's ok Izzy, everything's ok." Kitten cooed quietly as Harry stepped out of the room calling for Louis as he did. She gently threaded her fingers through her daughter's curls, trying to sooth both of them before Louis came in. No such luck, Louis walked in and suddenly she didn't feel ready to have this conversation. He still looked cross, his eyebrows drawn together in frustration and his arms crossed over his chest. "Louis," she greeted.

"That is my name," he responded moodily. She puffed out her chest taking a deep breath before letting it out in the form of a sigh.

"You can't treat Izzy like that." She looked away for a moment before looking back. "She's been through a lot for a two and a half year old. You have to be careful with her." As if to demonstrate Izzy let out a fresh sob sticking her fingers in her mouth.

"She could just be crying for attention." Louis was being so unkind. It was so unlike him but maybe these were his true feelings when it came to kids. She shuddered thinking of how he must have raised Freddie if he thought all crying was just for attention.

"And so what if she is? That doesn't mean I just ignore her. It teaches her she's not safe when she cries, that no one will be there to pick her up and dust her off. It breaks her trust and I'm not willing to do that." Kitten spoke firmly.

"That's what I did with Freddie. He doesn't cry much anymore not even when he falls. My strong little man." Kitten resented that fact. How could he just let a child cry until they realized no one was coming to their aid and that they were alone.

"Crying doesn't make her weak." She was angry now at the implication. "I refuse to treat my daughter who has been diagnosed with PTSD like her crying for her parents or crying at all is weak." She hissed. Louis shrugged.

"She's two she can't possibly have PTSD. Whoever diagnosed her was a nut." He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the room. It was used as a rocking chair they had gotten from a garage sale. It was soft and green. Kitten's angry thoughts wandered for a moment before she spoke again.

"Three different specialists have agreed on the diagnosis. So suddenly you're a doctor?" She snapped a bit snarky. Though she was trying to keep herself calm for Izzy's sake. Louis was making it extremely difficult. "She's been through hell, she's going to have nightmares and flashbacks and anxiety about her surroundings and people. Her trust isn't easy to earn and I'm not about to break the trust I've built with her."

"You're just a sap. You know cant handle the baby crying for you." Louis accused Kitten and somehow felt even more insulted. "Because of your own trauma from your childhood." He added like it was no big deal the things she had experienced as a child were just your average things when they weren't.

"How dare you. You dont think I'm a fit parent because of my trauma?" Louis shrugged again, his face relaxed but his sharp blue eyes focused on the wall instead of Kitten who was talking. "If that's how you feel I don't want to be your girlfriend, or your wife. I'm not even sure I want to be your friend." She stressed pain radiating through her chest like every heartbeat was a knife through her all over again.

"Oh come on" he turned to level her with a pleading look. "I can't disagree with your parenting without you losing it?" That's not fair." He accused.

"You haven't seen me lose it yet." Kitten hisses forcing her aching body to sit up a little bit further. It hurt but the pain simply distracted from the red hot anger she felt at the moment with Louis's words. "I promised my child I would always protect her and keep her safe and you think I'm just a weak parent. Harry and I work hard to make sure she has a safe environment and you are threatening that." She leaned in and kissed the top of Izzy's head who had started to calm down her sobs now soft sniffles.

"I just think she's doing some of this for attention." Louis rolled his eyes and Kitten had never wanted to smack someone so badly in her life. Instead she kept her hands busy playing with Izzy's soft curls to keep her calm, to keep them both calm really.

"I just think you're an asshole." She responded unkindly. "Whatever was happening between us is over, I refuse to be bullied about my parenting. I refuse to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't respect my daughter."

"She's two! She doesn't need respect!" He argued getting out of the chair and throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Everyone deserves respect. She is a tiny human with feelings and boundaries and I'll be damned if someone guilty her for it." Kitten growled. "We're done the only reason I'm not kicking you out is because Freddie is happy here and I wont break his heart by kicking you out. But you can get the hell out of this room." She snarled. Louis rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Whatever Kitten. I think you're being irrational over this. But if that's what you want. I'll call a car and Freddie and I will leave after dinner." It broke her heart to think of Freddie leaving just because Louis was angry but what choice did she have. Louis had no respect for Izzy and her trauma. And the unkind things he had said about her parenting made things worse. This really was the only option. She opened her mouth to say something else when she heard the front door open and slam. "Great Alice and Emmy are here."

"You knew they were coming." Kitten snipped at him because right now all she wanted was the comfort her best friend could give while Harry made dinner. Louis pulled a face scrunching his nose up and curling his lip in distaste like he was personally offended by the couple who had just arrived. "Get out of my room Louis." She directed not leaving much room for argument.

"Whatever." He stood there for a moment before finally shuffling his feet to carry him out the door muttering under his breath about how much she was over reacting and how dumb he thought this all was. Emmy and Alice shuffled past him as they entered into Kitten's room both girls wanting to get eyes on her since they'd left the hospital. Emmy accidently bumped Louis ``watch it." He snapped. Emmy stopped in her tracks Boeing up at louis.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Emmy snarled, making sure to get up in Louis space not liking the tone he took with her. Louis quickly got back up at her.

"None of your business!" Louis nearly shouted and suddenly any sense of calm Kitten had found and given to her daughter was gone and she was crying out her entire heart again. "Get out of my face!" He shouted and Alice quickly got between Emmy and Louis before someone could get hurt.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you Louis but taking it out on Emmy isn't the answer." Alice spoke firmly but she tried to keep a calm tone to it. "Plus you're scaring Izzy." That was all it took for Emmy's shoulders to say and her entire demeanor to change worried about the small girl in the other room. Though Louis didn't back down in the slightest.

"Louis that's enough," Harry's voice came out firm as he stepped out of the kitchen with Freddie on his hip. "Kitten may have not asked you to leave but I sure as hell will if you continue to scare my child with no remorse for it."

"Fine I'll call for a car. Jesus. You people are so sensitive!" Louis snapped going to grab his phone.

"I'll drive you to a hotel for the night. There's one up the road." Alice offered not sure what was going on but if Harry was asking Louis to leave there had to have been a good reason. Louis looked at her for a moment before deciding that was fine.

"Fine. You have a carseat for Freddie right?" He asked and Alice nodded and Freddie tensed in Harry's arms.

"No go." Freddie spoke firmly from his position in Harry's arms. "Freddie no go!" He said again a little louder this time. louis clenched his teeth visibly tensing at his son's obstinates.

"No we are leaving. Say goodbye to Harry." Louis spoke firmly through his clenched teeth and no one noticed Kitten getting out of bed in the other room. Where she found the strength no one would ever know. But she forced herself to walk into the doorway.

"No! I'm staying!" Freddie yelled at his father and Izzy flinched and curled further into Kitten's weak and tired body.

"I will leave without you!" Louis threatened angry his son preferred staying with Kitten and Harry then going home with him. "And mama bria will be the next one to pick you up. I don't know when I'll see you again." Everyone gasped apart from Harry who stood firm holding the increasingly upsetting Freddie.

"Louis!" Kitten scolded quickly. "What the hell, threatening him with not knowing when he will see you next because he wants to stay?" She shook her head. "Freddie." She started softly. "If you go home with daddy I'll talk to mommy Briana about you coming to stay with us real soon ok?" She was furious with Louis's behavior. Freddie seemed to calm down at that suggestion.

"Promise?" He asked quietly and Harry held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise." Harry gently set Freddie down ok his own two feet and watched him cautiously step towards his seething father. Alice looked around the room before shrugging.

"Alright. I'll be back in like 20 minutes." She pressed a quick kiss to Emmy's lips before heading out the door. Louis and Freddie followed but they both dragged their feet the entire time. The door closed and Harry let out a sigh, his shoulders sagging; it took him a minute to realize his injured wife was standing on her own two feet.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dinners ready and you need to sit down. It's not good for you to be walking around." Harry spoke kindly to his wife not wanting to start some kind of argument when he is really just trying to take care of her to the best of his ability. Kitten nodded, limping her way to a chair and sitting down Izzy in her lap. The little girl finally started to calm down, her face no longer beet red and her fingers no longer pulling on her teeth. Just soft sniffles as she sucked on her fingers and leaned against her mother.

"So no more Louis trio?" Emmy asked as she slid into the chair next to Kitten as Harry went to make the pancakes he was already set on making when this all started. Kitten's chest hurt. She wanted louis but clearly he didn't want her enough to respect her daughter and that hurt like nothing she'd experienced before.

"When were you going to tell me someone at work assaulted you?" Kitten changed the topic instead of giving the obvious answer that right now hurt, too much to answer. Emmy quieted for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone but then Alice pointed out it was making me treat you like trash and I never meant to do that." Emmy explained quietly looking down at her fingers. It was rare that Emmy made herself small or apologized for something so Kitten knew she was serious and she reached a hand over and set it on Emmy's shoulder gently.

"That kind of thing makes your behavior change and that's ok. I'm just glad to have my Emmy back." She offered the woman a soft smile before taking her hand off her shoulder and going back to rubbing Izzy's back. "And yeah. No more Louis trio, he thinks Harry and I are weak parents. And that Izzy only cries for attention."

"He what?!" Emmy's softer features hardened into a scowl as Harry came back into the room with a plate full of pancakes. Izzy cautiously turned around in her mother's lap reaching for the pancake.

"Baby that's still hot" kitten caught Izzy's little grabby hand before she could burn herself.The little girl whined but kept her hands back. Kitten grabbed a fork and stabbed a stake of pancakes moving them to her plate so she and Izzy could eat together. "Yeah he thinks her ptsd diagnosis is shit and that she's going to end up being a brat."

"If I had heard him say that I would have strangled him." Harry's voice was surprisingly calm but there was a Storm in his green eyes. Worry for his wife and anger that she had been mistreated yet again by someone she trusted

"I'm not sure he called her a brat exactly but he implied it for sure." Kitten began to tear pieces of pancake apart for Izzy to eat. The little girl eagerly reaching out for the cooling pancake and stuffing it in her little cheeks.``careful Iz, you don't want to choke." She scolded the little girl in her lap who momentarily stop shoving pancakes in her mouth

"He gets so stubborn." Harry grunted. "It's really rather obnoxious. How Freddie ended up so sweet I don't know." He huffed helping himself to some pancake and Emmy nodded in agreement. Kitten laughed and shook her head.

"Bria is a sweet girl,no matter what Louis thinks. She might be a tad irresponsible but she's a good mom." Kitten hummed knowing the girl didn't get nearly enough credit for raising Freddie as much as she did. Single parenting was hard no matter who you were. But it was especially hard when the baby daddy was a world famous boybander.

Dinner fell kind of quiet after that. Emmy wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened with her co-worker and Kitten understood. Being assaulted was a big deal she'd been through it herself. She just wanted to help Emmy in any way possible. After a while Izzy fell asleep face first in her pancakes which thank god were not covered in anything but butter and cinnamon sugar. Kitten giggled as Harry whipped out his phone and took a picture before standing up from the table.

He slipped the sleeping toddler out of Kitten's arms and carried her to the bed room laying her in the middle of the bed just like always. They didn't have a room set up in the cabin for Izzy yet. It was still being built. He placed pillows on either side of her so she did not go rolling off the bed before enjoying his wife and Emmy back at the table. He was about to suggest Kitten go lay down when Alice burst through the door careful not to slam it but she looked like she was fuming. Which was never good.

"That absolute dick head." Alice hissed as she sat down pulling some pancakes onto a plate and stabbing them with her fork rather violently. Kitten raised an eyebrow looking at her best friend. "I dont know what crawl up his ass but fuck him." She continued angrily. "Kids can't have PTSD. They are just soft parents, she's already a little brat, they aren't teaching her anything worth while, she's worse then harry." Alice recited some of the things Louis had said to her in the car. "She's a bad mom and she doesn't even care." Kitten pressed her hand to her chest that hurt. She worked hard to be the best mom she could and for him to say that to Alice was cruel. He knew it would get back to her.

"Ace, baby calm down." Emmy reached over to rub her shoulders but Alice shook her head.

"No because then he went on about I need to make sure I and you never have kids because of my trauma in the past. Because I'll just put it on the kid like Kitten does...in his words." Emmy's chest turned red as anger surged through her and tears pricked Kitten's eyes. She didn't do that. She worked very hard not to do that. "Then he said they probably wont let us adopt any way because we are a same sex couple." There were angry tears slowly rolling down Alice's cheeks. Kitten pushed her chair up, getting up carefully, her body throbbing with every step she took but she couldn't not comfort her friend.

"He's the wrong ace," kitten spoke softly as she waited for Alice to pull out her chair and stand up. Which she did not a minute after Kitten arrived at her side. Slowly Kitten wrapped her arms around her best friend and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"He's just mad at life right now." Harry finally spoke though he was angry if you didn't know him very well he didn't look very angry or sound it. But the soft calculated words were a clear indication he was angry."You and Emmy will be great parents when you have kids. He doesn't' know a thing."

"I'll murder him." Emmy was all fire and venom as she looked at her hurt wife in Kitten's arms and then looked to where the little girl had been laid down seeing her little feet stick out. She turned away and sighed trying not to let her anger consume her like it normally did but Louis's words were unkind.

Kitten released Alice so that she could sit back down with Emmy as she moved slowly back to her spot on the table. They ate slowly and quietly as Alice murmured angry things under her breath stabbing the pancakes with such vigor, kitten was afraid she'd break the plate. Eventually Kitten began to experience unbearable pain from sitting in the dining room chair.

"I need to lay down, Harry will you help me please?" Tears bit at the corner of her eyes because she was in so much pain. Harry was quick to his feet rushing over to her and scooping her out of the chair. She hissed as pain shot through her like lightening one of her hands going to her little pregnancy bump to comfort herself.

"I'll get your pain med once you're laying down with Iz." Kitten nodded, setting her head against Harry's shoulder, closing her eyes and opting to try and breath through the pain, finding comfort in the beat of her husband's heart. Though once they stepped into the room his heart beat spiked and he froze.

"What's wrong Hazza?" Kitten asked quietly, opening her eyes to see what he did. Izzy was no longer laying on the bed between the pillows and the window was wide open without the screen in it. "No….no ….put me down." Harry was in too much shock to not obey her demands and he let her slip from his arms watching as she ran to the bed where Izzy had been. Tears rolling down her face. "No, Harry'' she was gasping for air but Harry wasn't any better. He looked like he wasn't breathing at all but there were tears in his green eyes as he looked at the bed. "ALICE" kitten screamed and the girl came running in.


	11. Chapter 11

"Whats….oh no. They took Izzy didn't they? Kitten pressed her face into the bed and let out a scream. "Emmy!" She called for her wife who appeared in no time, probably already on the way to the room. "They took Izzy and I think Harry's going into shock. Call the police and an ambulance for him. Ask what we should do to treat his shock before they get here too." Alice easily took control of the situation, her heart aching in Hope's that little Izzy was ok.

"I'll murder Liam." Kitten seethed as she sat up. When she got her hands on him and got her child back she would make him wish he was dead. That was her child he found some way to take and whoever was involved was going to be on a hit list. One kitten took it very seriously. Her heart was so broken she couldn't even think about anything other then how scared her baby must be.

"I thought he was in jail." Emmy asked as she dialled 911.

"Niall must have bailed him out." Alice grunted as she teased Harry into the chair behind him. He hadn't said a word. His eyebrows were drawn together in pain but there were no words leaving his open mouth. Alice could feel small puffs of breath from his mouth and nose so at least he was breathing but as for everything else she worried.

"My baby has to be so scared." Tears began to wander down Kitten's pale cheeks as she turned and sat on the bed hugging the little stuffed animal that had been left behind.

"We will find her." Finally Harry spoke but he had never sounded so unsure of himself before. His voice wavered and his hands shook. He would find his daughter if it meant murdering someone in the process once he got his emotions under control.

Emmy stepped out of the room to talk to the police and give them all the information she possibly could without sending Harry or Kitten over the edge again. As Harry sat hands clenched into fists in his lap his arms bulging and his normally soft green eyes carried this anger, a raging storm that could frighten anyone. Looking over to Kitten she was quiet in the picture as well, her body shaking as she latched onto a stuffed animal tears rolling down her fragile face but her eyes were angry and filled with worry. Alice knew they had to find Izzy and the faster the better.

"Harry's right we are going to find her Kit." Alice tried to comfort her friend but it felt hollow without the little girl to cling to her mother.

"I promised nothing would ever happen to her and Liam has taken her. To do good only knows what with." Kitten seethed not angry at her friend but angry in general at the situation.

"The police say it could take a few days to get missing persons on the case but they are on their way up here to gather information." Emmy explained as she stepped back into the room and Kitten exploded.

" a couple of days?!" She practically screamed. "Do you know how badly Liam could hurt her in a couple of days?!" She was shrieking now as if her volume would make the situation better or maybe release some of the pain that laid heavy on her heart. "We can't wait a couple of days!!" She begged though she wasn't sure who she was begging. The police department, Alice, emmy, her husband, God, she didn't know but she was desperate. A few days...rolled around in her head like a loaded gun waiting to go off. "They could kill her in a couple of days!" You could hear her heart break in that last plea.

"They aren't going to kill her." Alice walked over putting her arms around her best friend's shaking shoulders. "Remember what Niall said at the hospital. He just wants to scare you. He's not going to hurt her."

"What the fuck does Nisll know!" Kitten sobbed into the chest of her best friend. This was officially the worst day of her life and there was nothing she could do. She was powerless and it felt like hell.

A few days turned into two weeks and Kitten was growing impatient and well Harry went out every evening and drove by Liam's house but no lights were ever on. Harry was set on finding his daughter and if he couldn't find her he would find Liam and make him sorry he ever touched his daughter in the first place. Kitten would call for Izzy as if she was there and every passing day her pregnant belly was growing and her body desperately trying to heal but her broken heart was making it difficult. Her relationship with Harry was never as strong as it was right now. That was the only positive to come out of this.

Today when Kitten called the police they said they had a lead and Kitten demanded she and Harry ride along. Thankfully because the police department had worked with Kitten before they told the couple that they could ride along as long as they behaved. Kitten didn't know or care what their definition of behavior was. She was going to find her daughter today if that meant murdering Liam infront of all these officers then she would. Kitten sat in the front with officer Allman and Harry road in another car with Officer Allmans partner. He would have rode with officer Allman but he was in a k-9 unit and that meant no back seat room.

The anxiety from the dog just escalated Kitten's anxiety as she texted her husband. /I'm not letting anyone leave until we know where Izzy is./ she looked up as officer Allman mentioned something about seeing Liam's car and going for a stop but something felt off. [I know baby.i know] he texted back. Kitten was still looking at her phone when suddenly the police radio lit up with questions and the car was speeding up. She looked up just in time to see Liam take off.

"Were going to be in pursuit of a black range rover. Be aware he may have a small child in the car with him." Officer Allman radioed. Kitten's heart kept into her throat. A pursuit with the possibility that Izzy was in that car with him. Tears pricked her eyes before starting to fall down her face as the speed of the car picked up. The faster the cop car went the harder her heart beat against her chest. Her baby could be in that car that Liam was recklessly driving around.

They dodged and weaved through traffic and when spike strips were put out Liam hit them dead on causing his tires to begin shredding and fall apart. A car pulled in front of them steadying out before radioing he was going to attempt a pit maneuver. Kitten didn't know what that meant but she hated the sound of it. Before she could argue that the baby was in there the police car in front of them attempted a pit maneuver. Kitten couldn't help the scream that left her throat as Liam's car spun out of control hitting another car before rolling over three times and into a ditch.

"Shit" officer Allman hissed as he climbed out of his car directing Kitten to stay in the car. He quickly leashed his k-9. Liam was not following orders he was being given. Instead he was trying to crawl out of the car and make a run for it. But the more he moved the more the dog barked. Kitten listened, her eyes covered because if her daughter was in that car she could be dead. She uncovered her eyes just in time to see officer Allman release his dog on Liam.

Harry had gotten out of the officer's car and was being held back by another officer as the dog bit down on Liam's arm dragging him from the car and into submission. Liam started screaming in agony as the dog tore at his arm. Kitten relished his screams of pain and she was sure her husband did too. But she couldn't know for sure her eyes were still covered. They would stay that way until the car was cleared of her daughter. She couldn't see her daughter's dead body if that was what was in that car.

"Where is she, you bastard?!" Harry was screaming from where he was. His screams louder than Liam's screams of agony. "Where's my daughter?!" He screamed again even though he was being rushed by the police who were attempting to make the arrest. Harry's agony was too much to contain though as he continued to call out asking where Izzy was. It was after another shout that they got their answer. The one they didn't want.

"SHE'S IN THE CAR DAMNIT now get the dog off me!!" Liam screamed back and suddenly the air left Kitten's lungs and she felt like she was going to pass out. She frantically climbed out the police car rushing past the police officers that tried to grab her, she pressed herself to the upside down car looking through the windows. Praying he was lying, begging god that she wasnt in the car, only to find the truth staring back at her Izzy was strapped into a car seat too big for her, upside down like the rest of the car . Blood on her face and she looked mangled by the door but her chest was slowly rising and falling. She was alive. Mangled but alive.

"My baby!" Kitten screamed her heart shattering as she pressed herself to the broken window. She hadn't heard Harry run past the officers and join her at the side of the car so when arms wound around her waist and pulled her away from the window she instantly tried to fight. "She needs help! Someone get her help! Forget liam!!" Kitten screamed as Harry dragged her away from the car knowing the police needed her out of the way to get Izzy out of the car. "No! I need to be with my baby!!" Kitten was full on sobbing now, her chest rising and falling in large puffs of air as she screamed.

Harry hurt pulling his wife away from the car as she broke down. The tears that rolled down his face were silent but they came from the same broken heart his wife had. His baby girl was in that car and he had to hold his wife back from getting in the way when all he wanted to do was tear the car apart himself just to get to the little girl. He held Kitten a little tighter but careful of her pregnant bump. Watching as the firefighters and ambulance arrived. He wanted everything to move faster, it felt like everything was in slow motion and all he could hear were his wife's agonized screams.

Kitten finally registered that it was her husband holding her back and stopped trying to fight her way out of his arms. Instead she leaned into his touch still screaming as if the screaming was going to get her daughter out of the car any faster. Both of them watched in horror as the firefighters flipped the car back over onto it's own four wheels and then began yelling for tools from the truck because the door on Izzy's side was jammed. And the other doors were too mangled to get to her through. It was like watching a horror movie only they were very much in real life.

Liam was laying on the ground face down in handcuffs bleeding heavily from his arm where he'd been bit by the dog but that suddenly didn't matter to Kitten. What happened to Liam didn't even slightly matter, now if her daughter was dead or didn't make it through this hunting down Lism would be her and Harry's top priority but for right now all she cared about was her daughter. Kitten turned to press her face into Harry's chest as a saw began to cut through the door to reach their unconscious daughter. She didn't want to see them pull her little unconscious body from the car, it hurt far too much.

Harry moved one of his hands to the back of his wife's head keeping her buried in his chest. As he watched on with wet eyes, the paramedics rushed over to the car with a bed much to big for their little girl. Slowly Izzy was pulled from the carseat a neck brace already on her before she was laid on the cot. Her little body bloodied from the accident, most of it on her face. Her left side chewed up from the broken glass and malformed door but she was breathing. Little puffs of her chest rising and falling and that was all Harry's green eyes could focus on. So much so that it took him a minute to realize one of the paramedics had approached him.

"We're headed to St. James with her. We're going to have an officer drive you guys behind the ambulance." The medic said softly looking over the couple. Kitten was too tense to move tears pouring down her face at a level she'd never experienced before. harry simply nodded taking one hand off his sobbing wife to run his fingers through his hair tugging at the roots desperate to be with his daughter at this point. The medic disappeared and was replaced by an officer who didn't say a word to them just ushered them to his car...or tried.

"Come on," the officer urged and when it was clear Kitten wasnt able to move due to how tensely she was holding her body Harry swept her up off her feet. She lay bridal style in his arms as he followed the officer to his car before gently placing her into the car. Leaning in with tender shaking hands he strapped her into the car before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He jogged around to the other side and climbed into the police car strapping himself into the uncomfortable seat, looking to his wife worried but unable to do anything to fix it at this point.

The car bit into the pieces on Kitten that were already broken and bruised making this all feel that much worse. She reached her hand out looking for her husband's comfort and he was right there with it. His hand outstretched before meeting with hers and lacing their fingers together a silent promise they'd get through this together no matter what. The tears traveling down her face wouldn't stop and harry was barely holding it together but he knew he had to try, for Kitten. The drive felt longer than it was, kitten was sure they were driving for hours when really it was only 10 minutes and getting out of the car took at least another 10 minutes because her body was in so much pain she couldn't move on her own. So Harry had to maneuver her out of the car and then pick her up and request a wheelchair for her once they got inside.

Kitten wanted to argue that she could walk just fine but she was in so much pain she couldn't find the words to argue with him. So when she was set into a wheelchair and her broken leg supported properly and her hips settled in the wheelchair she had a little pain relief but she really wanted to get to her daughter. Harry pushed her through the doors and up to the counter.

"We are the parents of Izzy Styles." Harry sounded exhausted. Like he had been running all day from sunrise to sunset for days on end. The nurse behind the desk looked at him sadly before nodding.

"When she gets out of surgery she'll be in room 405. You can wait in there for her." The nurse said gently and Kitten wanted to start screaming again. Her baby was in surgery and God only knew if she was stable enough to get through it all. Kitten wanted to murder Liam. She also blamed Niall if Niall hadn't bailed him out this wouldnt have ever happened. She swallowed the screams letting Harry push the wheelchair to the elevator and into it when the button dinged.

"She's going to be ok. She has to be." Harry spoke suddenly but very softly. Kitten wasnt sure he was even talking to her. But she couldnt blame him for begging with god if that's what he was doing. Kitten just remained silent to many thoughts on her mind as the elevator came to their level and they followed the numbers on the door until they reached 405. It was empty despite Kitten's Hope's that maybe the desk lady had been wrong. There were chairs and a couch set up one that looked more comfortable then her wheelchair. She pointed to it and Harry nodded pushing her over he easily picked her up and laid her down on the couch. When he went to walk away Kitten made a noise of distress.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come sit with me please?" She begged her heart ready to explode into finite glass pieces in her chest. Harry moved the wheelchair and waited for her to sit up a little so he could slide onto the couch with her. She laid her head on his lap once he was situated. Slowly he began to comb his shaking fingers through her messy hair, humming gently. Every now and then it would get caught on a knot and he would gently work the knot out of her hair with tender fingers. Kitten felt safe like this. Curled up with Harry, the tears had finally stopped but only for now. The tears when she saw her daughter was going to be a completely different set of tears.

It felt like forever and it sure as hell wasn't just some simple hour before their daughter was being wheeled in. It was hour after hour leaving Kitten to feel lost and more anxious every second she wasnt in the room with them. Turns out it was nearly 4 hours later and Kitten was realizing they hadn't called anyone to be with them. Alice knew they left with the police but she didn't know anything past that. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to her best friend letting her know what was going on. As soon as she hit send on the text the door was opening and a cot was being pushed in with itty bitty Izzy laying in the middle of it.

Izzy's left arm and leg were wrapped to the nines in gauze and bandages, her head was wrapped in a layer of bandages, her face was puffy and she was drowning in the little gown they gave her but she was very much asleep still as they locked the bed in place. She sat up and Harry got up walking over to the bed touching his daughters face delicately. Slowly Kitten got up on her own and made her way next to her husband taking one of his hands into hers and lacing their fingers together as they looked at their little girl.

A new set of tears began to wash down Kitten's face as she looked at her fragile little child in the hospital bed. The nurse looked at them and frowned "the doctor will be in to talk to you in a moment." The nurse reassured them before going back to busying her self with things that needed to fo in the iv that was wrapped to Izzy's hand so she couldnt pull it out. It didn't feel like enough, kitten wanted to pick up her daughter and cradle her to her chest but she couldnt do that. She had to settle for gripping the bars and feeling like her heart was going to fall apart. She brought a hand to her pregnant belly begging that this baby stayed healthy and happy while they dealt with this.

There was a knock on the door and a man in a lab coat walked in looking much to regal for the situation. Harry looked up at him feeling feral and ready to take anyone out that might hurt his daughter. Kitten squeezed his hand as a soft reminder that the doctor was good people and they needed to listen to what he had to say because this was Izzy's life in the balance. The doctor looked so sad as he looked at the chart and Kitten's heart sunk into her ass and Harry had gone stoic.

"She's pretty banged up." The doctor started looking at the little girl on the bed. "But she's a little fighter." He let out a small laugh and both parents looked at him like they might want to cause him physical harm "her left side was crushed by the car we had to go in and put some plates in her arm and leg on that side to make sure they'll heal properly." He explained saving the worst for last.

"What about her head. I saw all this blood from her head…" Kitten interrupted the doctor looking at the gauze wrapped around her little girl's head. The doctor hung his head slightly.

"She has massive brain trauma from the accident. I'm not sure what kind of car seat she was in but it appears that her head was slamming around in the car seat. Allowing her head to hit the window more then once. Her brain was filled with blood when we got in there." Kitten let out a loud sob as she felt her knees going weak. Harry was quick to catch her both arms wrapped around Kitten's waist keeping her on her feet as the doctor spoke. "The level of brain damage she's going to have when she wakes up is something we don't know. She's going to be scared and confused, don't be surprised if she doesn't remember you right away. The neurologist is looking at the tests and will be in to talk to you guys shortly." Kitten wanted to scream until her voice gave out and no sound came out.

"Can we touch her or will that cause her pain?" Harry asked quietly wanting nothing more than to reach a hand out and stroke his daughter's cheek and feel the blood rushing through her cheeks. Feel the life still inside his little girl. He looked to the doctor awaiting a response while simultaneously holding up his wife in his own weak arms.

"Of course you can touch her. Just be careful we are keeping her on a steady pain killer drip so she shouldn't feel too much pain when she wakes up but shes going to be uncomfortable." The doctor explained looking at Harry before looking at Kitten who looked like she might pass out. "Should I get a nurse for your wife?" Harry shook his head swooping Kitten up into his arms and carefully laying her on the hospital bed with Izzy. Making sure all the cords and wires sticking out of their daughter didn't get tangled. The doctor opened his mouth to protest but he remembered what he had been told about the wife and how she'd just been discharged from a hospital a few weeks ago and was pregnant. She probably needed to be laying down and it wasnt hurting anything to have her up on the bed with her daughter.

Kitten immediately curled around Izzy. Her fingers delicate and shaking as she stroked her cheek able to feel the warm that was still there despite her injuries. Kitten hoped that Izzy remembered them, it would be painful if she didnt, so painful but what part of this wasnt going to be painful. Harry leaned over the bed and cupped his daughter's pale cheek running his thumb over her little cheek. Angry at the scratches on her face and the puffiness around her eyes and nose from the brain injury. He wanted to fix it but he couldnt begging to think of how to fix it. Suddenly Kitten's cellphone went off startling all of them. Harry reached into her pocket and answered it.

"Haz, harry. H," alice sounded out of breath. "Please tell me what I'm seeing on the news is bullshit and that Izzy is safe in your arms." She begged and harry shook his head knowing she couldn't see him. How was he supposed to tell Alice who love the little girl like her own daughter. That she was unconscious and suffering from massive brain trauma. No one deserved to see that on the news or over the phone.

"Come meet us st St James hospital. Kitten could really use your support and I'll clear up your questions." Harry promised and the noises Alice was already making on the other side gave away her distress. "Ace I need you to be strong for Kitten. Please.' His voice was twice as quiet so his wife wouldnt hear the plead and thankfully she didn't to immersed in her daughter's gentle face and little hands to pay any attention to who was on the phone with harry. It was a good thing too because the next person to call her phone wasnt someone she wanted to be talking to. Harry answered.

"This is your fault entirely." Harry answered the phone unkindly. You could hear the heavy breathing of the person on the other side practically sobbing and sucking in as much air as possible. "My daughter could die and it's your fault."

"I didn't bail him out completely on my own. Louis put up some of the money and got him a car. I didn't know Harry." The person on the other end of the phone let out a wretched sob and Harry wanted to roll his eyes having. No sympathy for the people that allowed this to happen. "I didn't know he'd hurt her! Louis was the one that told him how to get to the cabin. Please believe me I didnt know he was serious about kidnapping her." Niall pleaded with Harry but he was uninterested, his free hand stroking his wife's back lightly as he listen to Niall beg for something. Probably forgiveness. "Please Harry, I'm so sorry. If I thought he was serious I never would have bailed him out." Yup forgiveness was what he was looking for, unfortunately for him Harry was staring down at his little girl bandaged up gently curled into her mother who was still shaking with sobs, blood soaking through the bandage on Izzy's head. But the doctor said someone would be in to change it momentarily.

"Good. Be sorry. And when Izzy pulls through this with whatever brain damage the doc says she has you can hold yourself responsible for all her struggling." Harry hissed unkindly. He realized that Izzy having a brain injury meant she could possibly need to relearn to talk and walk and all the thinks she had learned up to that point in her life. It broke his heart to know the struggles she might experience. It made him want to drive Liam off a cliff or punch him so hard his ring left indents in the skin. "You let Liam out after my daughter, and you and Louis will be sorry." He threatened not caring who heard. "Now leave me alone."

"But-"


	13. Chapter 13

Harry hung up the phone before Niall could make any further arguments about how he never meant for anyone to get hurt. Harry turned her phone on silent and set it down on the table knowing the only people that mattered were on their way. He should probably call his mother and sister before they learn about it on the news but he really just wanted to spend time next to his girls when he could have eyes on them and know they were safe here in this hospital bed.

A nurse came in with new bandages. She pulled Izzy a little ways away from Kitten's hands causing the woman to shake even harder than she was. Harry soothed his hands down Kitten's arms trying to calm her down or at least keep her all on one piece. The nurse unwrapped the bandage on Izzy's head removing the bloody gauze and Kitten turned away pressing her head into Harry's chest a sob wracking her entire body at the side of the injury where they had stapled her head shut but it was still bleeding a little around it. The nurse made quick change of the bandages getting Izzy's head wrapped up again and letting her rest down on the bed the bandage change had woken Izzy enough for her to recognize her mom and dad were with her but everything else was hazy.

"Mmmmmmma...mmama" izzy struggled with the word the first sign of her brain damage. "Da!" She reached for Kitten who quickly let go of Harry and turned around opening her arms to the little girl. Scoring until the little girl was pressed to her chest. "Mmmmmammmma" she struggles again but Kitten just hushed her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"That's right, Da and I are here for you baby girl no ones ever going to take you from us again." Kitten promised and harry wanted to snort, the next person to get close to Izzy was going to be body slammed to the floor. His daughter was frail and in pain and he was pissed off at the world for allowing it to happen. Izzy made a soft uncomfortable noise as she pressed herself further into Kitten's chest tears gathering in her eyes. "Shh it's ok Izzy, mommy's here you're gonna be ok." She promised kissing the top if the little girl's head.

"Daddy is going to protect you with his life. You just get some sleep. Auntie Alice and Emmy are on their way." Izzy just let out another confused noise and closed her eyes pressing her face against the crook of Kitten's neck. Harry felt for her, reaching out he stroked a hand down the little ones back just a small comforting touch after having her gone for so long he was so glad to have her back no matter what it meant. Just as he was going to ask something the two familiar girls came tumbling in the room practically on top of each other as they fell through the door way. "Careful!" Harry scolded and Alice flipped him off as she regained her footing before helping her wife regain hers as well.

"How is she?" Were the first words out of Alice's mouth worried about her niece. "Has the doc been in yet?" She could see The bruises and bandages all over Izzy's left side but she was so wrapped around kitten it was hard to tell what else was wrong.

"Not good. The car seat he had in offered little to no protection to her head. She has massive brain damage from the accident." Harry sighed noticing a slight shiver run though his wife. He grabbed the hospital blanket and pulled it up over his wife and daughter. "Emmy can you go ask for a warm blanket Kit's shivering. Empty nodded before leaving the room quickly.

"They are going to charge Liam with the kidnapping and shit right? Hes not going to get away with this?" Alice was cautious as she asked her questions unsure if it would set Harry off and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Harry looked like if you breathe wrong he might snap your neck Alice couldn't blame him. "Have you called your mum yet?"

"I don't know what to say." Harry sighed honestly, a clear frustration in his voice as he threaded his fingers through Kitten's soft hair. "I love them so much and people keep hurting them and I just want the world to burn." He admitted as a nurse came in followed by Emmy holding a warm blanket that she slowly and carefully draped over the girls on the bed.

"You just tell them what's on your mind and that Izzy is a fighter. It might be nice to have your mum around to help with things." Alice suggested not pushing just keeping it at light suggestions. Harry shrugged. He loved his mother but he wasn't sure she should be around this mess right now. He would give her a call later maybe, tell her not to worry even though he knew she would. It was impossible not to worry.

"I called my brother." Emmy spoke up softly looking at the two girls on the bed. Her heart aching for the both of them. "He runs a serious security business. He wants to help however he can, get some of his men stationed around Izzy and Kitten make sure Zayn doesn't come back to finish the job be started." Harry looked up from where he was gently petting his wife's hair and offered Emmy a gentle smile.

"That would be nice since the security I hired doesn't seem to be doing the trick." He huffed unhappily. Izzy reached one of her little hands out of the place she was curled into Kitten, reaching for her daddy with a clumsy hand. It took Harry a moment to realize what she was doing, but when he did he quickly took her little hand in his running his fingers over the back of her hand. "Daddy's right here, I promise." Izzy let out a quiet whine but settled back down into Kitten's arms holding Harry's hand and just like that she went back to sleep. Kitten however was still shivering and shaking unable to control her body's response to seeing her daughter so hurt.

"Kit do you need another blanket?" Alice frowned as she reached over and brushed some of her hair away from her friends face. Kitten shown her head burrowing under the blankets she had been given. She was simply upset and her body was handling it the only way it could handle for the moment. "It's gonna be ok, she's a little fighter just like her mommy." She encouraged but it fell on deaf ears for the moment. Kitten just wouldn't hear anyone else, couldn't hear anyone else right now.

"Its all gonna be ok," harry promised and with that they fell silent watching each other. Eventually Harry turned the tv on just for background noise as he pulled up a chair and sat by the hospital bed. Emmy went and got her and Alice two chairs as well and they pulled them up to the bed curling around the two important girls in their life.

A day passed with not much improvement on Izzy's side of things but Kitten had finally stopped shaking. Izzy's milestones were going to take a while longer to show if they ever showed at all.it was time for dinner and they brought a little tray to the girl and Kitten helped her sit up so she could eat it.

It was painful to try and watch the little girl do things she had known how to do before hand. She couldn't use the fork or the spoon. She was left picking at it with her fingers and starting to cry when she wanted to eat the soup but couldn't work the spoon. Harry quickly picked up the spoon sitting on the end of the hospital bed and began to feed her as if she were a baby. That at least sedated the crying. The neurologist watched in the corner as she struggled he took notes before stepping back out of the room. The hospital had taken the liberty of putting her juice in a sippy cup so at least she could do that herself.

"Mmmmmmaaaaa" she cried when she was finished unable to verbalize that she was all done. Her words no longer in her brain. Kitten gently pushed the tray towards Harry who moved it off the bed.

"Can you say mama? Kitten asked quietly know she could say the first part of the word but getting the second half in there right now might be too much for her little brain. Izzy looked at her tears in her eyes as she tried to force the word out of her mouth but all she could get out was a weak

"Mmmmaa" kitten sighed gently knowing that was all she could ask for right now. She knew she needed to not push the toddler for things especially only 24 hours after the accident. "Maaaaaam" she tried again before bursting into tears because clearly she couldn't say what she wanted. Kitten looked st her, her heart breaking into a million pieces at how much she was struggling to do thing she had done before. It was going to be a long recovery.

Long didn't even begin to cover the recovery process. It was just starting and already it felt like it was taking years to reach the smallest steps. They had been in the hospital for three weeks with Izzy and she had made very little change though her brain was healing to it's new normal which was a jumbled mess and those around her hurt for her as she struggled. She had regressed a little needing sippy cups and baby food instead of actual solid food. Occasionally a bottle of pedialyte to boost her immune system and help her healing brain.

Today the doctor had asked her to walk across the floor after detaching her from some wires. The result was not ideal. She took a step and then fell straight on her but tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Harry gently lifted her again onto her feet holding onto her little hands hoping if he helped maybe she could walk. No such luck. One step and down she went she would need to relearn to walk just like she needed to relearn the words she had known up to that point. Kitten's belly had grown significantly since they entered the hospital with Izzy but Kitten's true focus was hunting down niall and louis and murdering them for their part in Liam getting free.


End file.
